Hada Entre Las Hojas
by BuhoCosmico01
Summary: Por proteger lo que mas queria, termino con el corazón rotó, sin ganas de vivír, se entrega a la muerte a manos de los aldeanos, sus sentimientos se han ido, sin embargo todavía no es hora de que muera, un ser ancestral lo rescata y lo cria como a su propio hijo, pero Naruto Uzumaki, ya no tiene corazón, fue destruido
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos soy BuhoCosmico01 y aqui les presento una Historia que tambien publico en Foros Dz; por lo tanto soy el mismo autor, los capitulos los subire igual como estan en Foros Dz, no cambiare nada.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

****Titulo:** **Hada Entre Las Hojas.  
><strong><strong>Rango: <strong>**M.  
><strong><strong>Categoria: <strong>**Accion/Aventura/Romance.  
><strong><strong>Personaje Principal: <strong>**Naruto Uzumaki.  
><strong><strong>Crossover:<strong> **Naruto/Fairy Tail.  
><strong><strong>Sinopsis:<strong>** Por proteger lo que mas queria, termino con el corazón rotó, sin ganas de vivír, se entrega a la muerte a manos de los aldeanos, sus sentimientos se han ido, sin embargo todavía no es hora de que muera, un ser ancestral lo rescata y lo cria como a su propio hijo, pero Naruto Uzumaki, ya no tiene corazón, fue destruido.

**Renuncia de derechos:**Naruto no me pertenece asi como tampoco Fairy Tail.

-_Yo soy el ave de mal aguero_-Pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Separando Caminos.<p>

* * *

><p>Las naciones elementales, uno de los dos principales continentes de todo el mundo siendo este lugar habitado por Ninjas; los ninjas son poderosos guerreros que usan la energia que corre en sus cuerpos llamada Chacra, para realizar tecnicas increibles, el chacra es la energia vital de todo ser vivo, todos poseen chacra si algun ser vivo se quedara sin chacra, moriria al instante.<p>

Los ninjas habitan en casi todo el continente de las naciones elementales, pero comunmente habitan en lugares denominados aldeas ninjas, que se dedican exclusivamente a entrenar y enseñar a nuevos reclutas, las aldeas ninjas estan regidas cada una por algun Ninja poderoso que recibe el titulo de "Kage", los kages gobiernan a los ninjas que estan en su aldea y tambien son los encargados de velar por el bienestar de su aldea y hace unas cuantas horas en el pais de Hi no kuni (Pais del Fuego), en la Aldea de Konoha (Aldea oculta entre las hojas), el Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta Sombra de fuego), acada de cumplir valientemente su deber como Kage al proteger a su aldea de uno de los entes de la naturaleza mas poderosos de todo el gran "Kyubi no Kitzune (Zorro demonio de las nueve colas), el Yondaime Hokage dio su vida por proteger a la aldea que amaba pero lo hizo a un gran costo usando un "Kinjutsu (Jutsu prohibido)" llamado el Shiki Fujin (Sello consumidor de la Parca), pero para que el jutsu funcione de pagarse un alto costo en este caso el alma del invocador, usando el jutsu el Yondaime fue capaz de encerrar a la bestia dentro de un cuerpo humano en este caso siendo el elegido uno de sus hijos, que no tenia mas de unas cuantas horas de nacido.

-...P-porfavor...cuidal-los...Sarutobi-Con sus ultimas exalaciones de vida el Yondaime le pidio al antiguo tercer Hokage de Konoha que cuidara de sus hijos muriendo a los pocos segundos despues justo al lado de su esposa.

-Eso dalo por echo...Minato-Respondio el Kage de avanzada edad, lastima que sus palabras y promesa nunca serian cumplidas.

* * *

><p>"Cinco años despues".<p>

* * *

><p>Cinco años ya han pasado desde esa trajica noche de 10 de octubre, la aldea se recupero con cierta rapidez no por nada era una de las aldeas mas poderosas de todo el continente.<p>

Pero dejando eso de lado concentremonos en cierto lugar de la aldea en una parte mas bien alejada de ella en un edificio mas o menos grande de dos pisos de alto, varias ventanas y gran cantidad de juegos para niños por todas partes, desde columpios, sube y baja, cajas de arenas y un monton mas de juegos en los cuales varios niños y niñas de distintas edades jugaban alegremente en ellos, mientras algunos mas mayores se conformaban con estar tranquilamente debajo de alguna sombra de algun arbol observando como los mas pequeños se divertian y reian alegremente sin ninguna preocupacion alguna.

Un poco mas alejado de ls demas se encontraba un chico de rubios cabellos y ojos azules con marcas parecidas a bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas, usando una polera naranja con bordes negros y pantalones azules marino hasta la canilla y zandalias ninja azules su nombre es...Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba vijilando atentamente a una niña de almenos 5 años de edad cabello rojo lacio pero en algunas partes en puntas como picos, ojos azules y igualmente que el marcas en las mejillas semejante a bigotes de zorro, pero los de ella eran mas refinados y delgados...mas femeninos, vistiendo un vestido que le llegaba hasta los talones y sandalias ninja azules...su nombre...Uzumaki Hikari.

La niña se encontraba jugando alegremente con otras niñas de su edad, parece que estaban jugando a las atrapadas dado que corrian de un lado para otro huyendo de sus amigas, la pequeña pelirroja tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Naruto al verla tan feliz tambien tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin embargo la pequeña pelirroja choco accidentalmente contra un chico de almenos 8 años de edad, Hikari cayo sobre su trasero al golpear a ese chico mas mayor que ella, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas al sentir el dolor de la caida pero aun asi no queria llorar, todos se detuvieron y se quedaron para observar que es lo que sucederia en especial por que al que golpeo no se le conocia por su gran simpatia.

-¡Au!...-Se quejo el chico al recibir el impacto, rapidamente sus ojos se llenaron con enojo al haber sido golpeado.

-L-lo siento-Se disculpo Hikari con amabilidad haciendo una pequeña reverencia, como le habian enseñado ha hacer si es que hacia algo imprudente, segun palabras de las cuidadoras del orfanato.

-¡Mira lo que has echo niña tonta!...-Grito el niño con enojo mientras señalaba un sandwich con un par de mordidas en el, sandwich que ahora estaba en el suelo.

-Ya...d-dije...q-que lo sentia-a-Hablo con nerviosismo Hikari, ella sabia que este castaño tenia la fama de ser un braducon que golpeaba a los demas.

-Tendras que pagarme mi sandwich...¡alguien como yo que algun dia sera un gran ninja merece respeto!...¡yo no te tengo miedo como los demas chica zorro!...solo eres una pequeña niña llorona ¡ahora arrodillate y pideme perdon como debe ser de rodillas!-Grito el brabucon empujando a Hikari y haciendo que cayera de nueva cuenta al suelo.

Hikari solo apreto los puños con rabia, siempre era lo mismo la veian y la llamaban como un mounstro viendola con ojos frios, y en algunos casos o en los que se a dado cuenta con un gran y profundo odio, solo tenia 3 amigas en todo el orfanato aparte de su hermano, pero eso a ella no le gustaba, queria que la dejaran de ver asi sentia tanto enojo en este momento contra ese chico que volvio a llamarla por ese maldito sobrenombre por el cual todos la llamaban, queria golpearlo, queria despedasarlo.

Sin saberlo Hikari, estaba liberando un poco de Youki, sus ojos azules cambiaron a rojos con la pupila rasgada, sus marcas en las mejillas se acentuaron, su cabello se estaba elevabdo un poco, estaba levantadose para poder golpear al maldito mocoso pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguien se puso delante de ella.

-¡No le hables asi a mi hermana pedazo de mierda!-Grito Naruto que se habia interpuesto entre su hermana y el mocoso.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo el rubio cargo contra el chico tres años mayor que el y le dio un gran cabezazo en toda la cara tirandolo de culo ante la sorpresa de muchos, el chico intento ponerse de pie para poder golpear al idiota rubio, sin embargo cuando estaba a medio camino de conseguir levantarse, una fuerte patada en su cara lo obligo a irse denuevo a tierra.

-¡Esto es para que no molestes mas a mi hermana!-Y sin medir consecuencias Naruto se sento en el pecho del chico lo tomo del cuello de la polera y comenzo a darle golpe tras golpe en la cara.

Los demas niños que veian la escena salieron huyendo presas del terror de ver al rubio golpear al otro chico, los nudillos de Naruto le dolian y sangraban un poco pero seguia dandole fuertes golpes a su victima, mientras descargaba toda su rabia contra el mocoso, que su cara ya estaba desfigurada producto de los golpes, el chico ya hace mucho que habia perdido la consciencia.

-¡ MONSTRUO¡-.

Fue el fuerte grito que resono por todo el patio de juegos proveniendo de Hikari, que de un fuerte puñetazo aparto a su hermano de el inconsciente y sangrante muchacho.

-Hikari-chan...-Murmuro Naruto en shock, sujetandose su mejilla inflamada producto del fuerte puñetazo de Hikari, sus ojos se ensombrecieron por el flequillp de su pelo-De todas las personas nunca crei que mi propia hermana me diria eso-hablo Naruto con sus ojos ensombrecidos y de sus mejillas ligeras lagrimas caian.

A Naruto no le hubiera importado, que cualquiera de los pocos amigos que tenia en el orfanato siendo en este caso solo uno, lo hubiera llamado como la mayoria de la gente en el orfanato y la aldea lo llama...mounstro: pero su corazon se destruyo al ser llamado asi por la persona que mas quiere en el mundo por la cual daria su vida sin dudarlo, su unica familia, su primera y mejor amiga...su hermana, mas lagrimas salieron de sus azules ojos al ver la mirada de enojo y odio que le dirijia su hermana.

-¡Vete de aqui mounstro!-grito Hikari mientras tenia la cabeza del chico que la insulto y estuvo apunto de golpearla en sus piernas y trataba de limpiarle la sangre con su vestido-¡esto es tu culpa mira lo que has echo!...quizas...quizas...¡ES POR TU CULPA QUE NO TENGO AMIGOS, SI ES TU CULPA QUE NADIEN SE QUIERA ACERCAR A MI, POR QUE SOY LA HERMANA DE UN MOUNSTRO, SOLO LARGATE DE AQUI!-Grito la pelirroja con dolor quizas si su hermano no estuviera ella podria tener amigos e incluso podria ser adoptada.

-L-lo siento...no volveras a saber nada mas de mi...si eso te hace feliz-Hablo Naruto en un hilo de voz apenas y audible, mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

Levantandose y no queriendo escuchar mas las hirientes palabras de su hermana, Naruto se echo a correr hacia la salida del orfanato, ni siquiera presto atencion a una de las cuidadoras del lugar que lo estaba llamando y tratando de pedirle explicaciones, solo choco con ella antes de seguir su camino sin ninguna direccion en especifico.

* * *

><p>"Torre Hokage, oficina Hokage".<p>

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi el actual Hokage de Konoha, veia atentamente su bola de cristal por la cual podia observar la escena que se llevo a cabo hace unos minutos en el orfanato de Konoha, mientras sus ojos se veian preocupados por los hermanos Uzumaki, soltando una bocanada de humo de su pipa solo podia pensar que hacer y que cartas tomar en el asunto.<p>

-_Esto no es bueno por unos instantes Hikari estuvo apunto de liberar el poder que recide en ella...si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervencion de Naruto,...lo habriamos lamentado todos...sin embargo Hikari se dejo llevar por su ignoracia y lastimo a Naruto...no queda mas remedio ellos dos no pueden seguir juntos_-Penso el Sandaime Hokage (Tercera Sombra de fuego). 

-¡Anbu!-Grito el Hokage y de inmediato dos anbus con mascaras de un pajaro y un ciervo aparecieron arrodillados enfrente del-Quiero que tu...Ciervo, junto a un escuadron de los mejores anbus rastreadores vayan y salgan de inmediato a buscar a Jiraiya...y tu Pajaro te encargaras de ir a buscar a Naruto Uzumaki-Ordeno con autoridad el Hokage.

-A la orden Hokage-sama-Los anbus desaparecieron en explosiones de humo dispuestos a cumplir con las ordenes de su lider.

-Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto-Hablo el Hokage mientras veia el techo de la oficina y su vista se enfocaba en la foto de cierto rubio de ojos azules en cuya foto se podia leer el grabado "Yondaime".

* * *

><p>-Y se acabo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y pues si lo disfrutaron o no les gusto espero un review...jejeje claro si quieren...se despide el Buho de mal aguero que presaguia muertes y en algunas partes soy considerado una deidad jajajaja, los capitulos los subire igual como en foros dz, no cambiare nada.<p>

Atte:Buho Cosmico.

Pd:¿les gusto el primer capitulo?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos aquí el Buhocosmico01, trayéndoles otra actualización pero primero a responder a la gente que leyó mi historia y me alegro el día al dejarme un review..****.**

**Apedreitor: **Gracias en serio que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, ademas la principal razón por la que decidí empezar a escribir fic por eso mismo, mejor mi gramática y deletreo.

**Gjr20900**: Si compañero en foros dz hay cinco capítulos, por si te interesa ir a echarles una hojeada.

**Zafir09**: Siento decepcionar compañero pero Naruto no sera ningún dragón salyer conocido, sera uno que muy pocas veces he visto en los fics, casi siempre es del fuego o del rayo y eso sinceramente ya me aburrió... Por eso sera el dragón slayer de... Mejor no te arruino la sorpresa.

**Zero Gawain**: De nada compañero solo haga esto para su disfrute jejeje.

** .1:** Aquí tienes la continuación espero la disfrutes jeje claro si no emocionaste y te fuiste a dz a leer los capítulos que ya tenia escrito hay. **  
><strong>

**Con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo jejeje... Nos leemos al final.**

-_¡Hola a todos!_-Pensamientos o cuando ocurre alguna escena flashback.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: Encuentro en el bosque.<span>

* * *

><p>Sufrimiento: el sufrimiento puede ser causado de muchas maneras cuando te lastimas o te haces alguna herida física, ya puede ser un golpe, una caída o algún corte, también las personas a tu alrededor te pueden causar sufrimiento, ya sea físico o psicológico, el causar sufrimiento es una acción natural en los seres humanos y demonios.<p>

Naruto Uzamaki es un niño con tan solo cinco años de edad, si le preguntaras que preferiría el sufrimiento psicólogo o el sufrimiento físico, te respondería sin dudar ni un solo segundo, que prefiere mil veces el sufrimiento físico, dado que eso se puede curar en poco tiempo o incluso todavía mas rápido con la ayuda de la medicina. Al contrario que con el sufrimiento psicológico causado por las hirientes palabras de los aldeanos, que cada vez que lo veían solo le dirigían miradas de odio y resentimiento, insultándolo y atormentándolo con su indiferencia, el hubiera preferido mil veces enfrentar a una turba de aldeanos psicópatas que escuchar de propia boca de la persona que mas ama en el mundo decirle la misma palabra por la cual todos los aldeanos lo llamaban.

–_Mounstro._

Palabra cruel que se impregno en lo más profundo de su corazón, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, lo hubiera soportado de cualquiera menos de ella, al recordar los ojos enojados y llenos de odio de su hermana, hacia que sus azules ojos se llenaran de blancas y cristalinas lagrimas que cual caudal que desenboca en un rio que baja por sus mejillas.

_—¡Mounstro, si no fuera por ti de seguro y tendría amigos...quien querría acercarse a la hermana de un mounstro!—_.

Se volvieron a repetir esas crueles palabras en su mente mientras la imagen de su hermana afloraba en su atormentada mente, no le importo el chocar con cuánta gente se cruzó en su camino en las calles de Konoha, no le importo los murmullos y regaños que decian cada vez que el pasaba o golpeaba accidentalmente a los transeúntes, no. En estos momentos el está sufriendo un dolor que ningún ser vivo debe de sufrir nunca ese sentimiento que aterra a la mayoría de las personas y seres con sentimientos..."La soledad".

El sentimiento de saber que ya no tienes a nadien a tu lado, que ya no eres útil para nadien, que nadien se preocupe por ti, el sentimiento de saber que si murieras no le afectaría a nadien tu partida.

Naruto solo corría y corría por toda esa calle de Konoha con un montón de ideas en la cabeza, ¿el porqué de su existencia?, ¿si se fuera alguien lo extrañaría?, ¿valía la pena proteger algo con tanta convicción y si te traiciona, te hiere?.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando fue que se comenzó a adentrar en el bosque tampoco de la pequeña turba que se había formado en su recorrido por la aldea llamando inconscientemente la atención de los aldeanos que lo vieron pasar corriendo de forma errática y llorando, solo bastaron un par de asentimientos de cabeza y miradas cómplices entre ellos para que comenzaran a seguir al niño de 5 años cuyo corazón se encontraba roto.

—¡Haya va no lo pierdan de vista!—.

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz provenir de atrás suyo más los ruidos de ramas secas que crujían al sostener encima de ellas el peso de una multitud de almeno 20 personas, él no era tonto él sabía lo que esas personas andaban buscando, con el miedo recorriendo su sistema y liberando adrenalina, apresuro el paso.

_—Mounstro—_.

Esa palabra volvió a resonar en su mente haciendo que se detenga de golpe, ¿por qué corría?, ya no tenía a nadien, estaba solo en el mundo, ¿qué caso tiene correr y tratar de salvar su vida? ¿para vivir otro día mas en la completa soledad?.

—_Ya no tiene caso...Estoy completamente solo...no le importo a nadien...mi hermana me odia, solo tengo un amigo... ¡Ja!...como si a eso se le pudiera considerar amistad, solo hablaba conmigo para lucirse ante sus amigos y vieran que él tenía el suficiente valor como para acercarse a un...mounstro, como yo. Quizás si dejo que estas personas me alcancen y hagan de mi lo que quieran, ayudaría a calmar su odio...ya no correré mas...estoy preparado para dejar este mundo...solo quiero morir_—Los tristes y deprimentes pensamientos que tenía Naruto, sintiendo lastima por sí mismo, creyendo que ya nada más le espera aparte de la muerte, dando un paso asía la muerte...su muerte.

Los aldeanos que perseguían al chico cuales perros de caza a un pobre conejo asustado, se mostraron confundidos ante el repentino detenimiento del chico, pero siguieron avanzando cual estampida, pero cuando estaban a menos de cinco metros lejos de su objetivo, se detuvieron a observar lo más triste que ellos hayan visto en muchos años.

—Mátenme y calmen su odio—.

Esas palabras salieron de los labios de aquel chico que perseguían casi a diario, pero eso se escuchó más a una súplica para que terminaran con su vida, él les sonreía y deforma sincera, de sus ojos delgadas líneas de lágrimas eran vistas que bajaban por sus mejillas, sus corazones se estremecieron al ver los ojos azules y profundos del muchacho, sin vida, opacos y sin brillo, solo deseando que su sufrimiento terminara pronto, pero a la misma vez alegres, si alegres de que ya nunca más tendría que sufrir, de que ya nunca más tendría que pasar hambre, de nunca más volver a ser herido en su corazón...era la mirada de una persona muerta en vida, que solo esperaba la muerte cual precioso regalo.

_—_Y-yo...y-yo...—Uno de los perseguidores solo balbuceaba incoherencias, no hallando que responder, el cuchillo que llevaba en su mano, con la cual había pensado herir al muchacho, la soltó, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba. Sin decir nada agacho la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta, avergonzado de lo que había echo...tantos años de maltrato e indiferencia, habían quebrado al niño.

Al igual que el sujeto, más de la mitad de los perseguidores siguieron su ejemplo, dejaron caer sus armas, así como palas, palos y demás herramientas que habían llevado consigo para tratar de herir al chico, ya no querían hacerlo...ya había sufrido mucho.

Sin embargo no todos lo vieron de esa forma, no. Algunos solo vieron lo que sus ojos y mentes querían que vieran, vieron a un chico quebrado, pero no por sus acciones ni por el trato que todos los días le daban, que ayudaron a romper al niño, ellos solo vieron la súplica de un niño que había sido "poseído" por el mal, un mero juguete del demonio de cabello rojo que pedía con la muerte su libertad.

—Nos-sotros...te liberaremos chico...te liberaremos de ese hechizo que te ha lanzado ese demonio que tomo el control del cuerpo de tu hermana...antes te perseguíamos y golpeábamos porque pensábamos que eras el sirviente de esa abominación, por la manera tan agresiva que mostrabas cada vez que intentábamos matarla...pero ahora vemos que fuiste obligado a servirle, no te preocupes nosotros te liberaremos—Hablo el sujeto con lastima en sus palabras, tomo firmemente con sus dos manos el "Chuzo", que sostenía y con determinación se lanzó contra el rubio.

De las más de veinte personas que persiguieron a Naruto, solo cinco de ellas se quedaron esa noche, en ellos se encontraban tres hombres y dos mujeres, creyendo que en las palabras de su compañero, los restantes también se abalanzaron cual leones sobre su presa.

Naruto ya no escuchaba nada después de decir esas palabras su mente quedó en blanco y su cuerpo dejo de moverse, sus sentidos se bloquearon y solo podía revivir en su mente las últimas palabras que le había dicho su hermana, fue sacado de sus recuerdos, al sentir el mas horrible dolor de toda su corta vida proviniendo de su pecho.

—¡Haaaaaaaa!—.

Fue el desgarrador y atronador grito de dolor que se escuchó por todo el bosque, esa noche, las aves que en esos momentos estaban durmiendo fueron despertadas por ese alarido de agonía, desplegando sus alas alzaron el vuelo envueltos en la oscuridad de la noche alejándose de ese lugar.

El aldeano que previamente había corrido en dirección al rubio con esa herramienta de trabajo ahora daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, admirando lo que había echo.

El Chuzo atravesaba de lado a lado el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto, se enterró en el centro de su pecho, rompiendo la caja torácica, atravesando por en medio de ambos pulmones, rasgándolos ligeramente, saliendo por la espalda, justo al lado de la columna, y por ultimo enterrándose en la tierra, sangre carmesí recorría la herramienta, deslizándose lentamente por su superficie, llegando al final y lentamente convirtiéndose en un charco de sangre.

—...Cof...—Tosió Naruto una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca, mientras sentía como lentamente sus pulmones se llenaban de sangre y le empezaba a costar trabajo respirar.

—¡Aún está vivo!...¡¿Que mierda esperan, mátenlo?!—Exclamo el tipo con rabia asía sus compañeros, estos lo vieron medio dudosos durante un segundo, pero solo un segundo.

-¡Haaaaaaaa!-.

Se volvió a escuchar otra vez un fuerte grito esa noche, pero esta vez mas débil que el anterior, pero ese no sería el único que se escucharía esa noche en el bosque, serian acompañados de muchos más, pero siempre más débiles y lastimeros, hasta que ya no se escucharía ningún ruido. 

* * *

><p>»»Al día Siguiente, Instituto de Interrogación y Tortura, 6: 30 P.M««.<p>

* * *

><p>El Instituto de Interrogación y Tortura; uno de los lugares más temidos en toda Konoha, su ubicación se encuentra un par de kilómetros al sur de Konoha, ¿la razón?, digamos que los que trabajan a ahí no les gusta compartir las "bellas" voces de sus residentes cuando "cantan".<p>

En uno de los muchos cuartos que este lugar posee se pueden escuchar grandes y espantosos alaridos de agonía, seguido de suplicas para que se detuvieran, así como también el ligero sonido de música clásica que se oía en el aire.

Encadenado de manos y pies se encontraba un sujeto de almeno 30 años de edad, cabello castaño y ligeras arrugas en su cara, que apenas y eran visibles por lo hinchada que se encontraba su cara, de sus labios sangre mezclada con saliva salía a toda velocidad, su ojo derecho ya no se encontraba, el izquierdo se encontraba cerrado producto de la gran hinchazón que tenía, las cadenas lo ataban firmemente a una silla de metal, en su pecho se podían apreciar múltiples agujeros de los cuales abundante sangre salía, en sus pies descalzos también se podían observar una gran cantidad de sangre y falta de alguno de sus dedos.

—Bien, bien, tu eres el más duro de todos, pues déjame felicitarte los otros no pudieron soportar ni la mitad del castigo que tú has recibido, hasta el momento se muchas cosas, con respecto a lo que le hicieron a Naruto Uzumaki—Hablo tranquilamente un tipo de almeno 40 años de edad, cabello corto negro y ojos cafés, vistiendo un expandes negro azulado que lo identifica como jounin, con la clásica espiral roja en la espalda, una sonrisa lunática en la cara, mientras limpiaba sus manos con un pañuelo tirándoselo al sujeto y perdiendo su sonrisa.

—¿Q-que...Sabes?—Balbuceo el sujeto con obvio temor en sus palabras, sentía como su cuerpo involuntariamente comenzaba a temblar, pensando que si descubrían lo que le habían echo al Uzumaki, su castigo seria mucho peor.

El jounin interrogador se alejó unos cuantos pasos del sujeto, para mirarlo con asco y desprecio, él tenía una hija de la misma edad que el pequeño, de solo pensar en todo lo que le hicieron al chico asía hervir su sangre, hubiera mandado todo al diablo y mataría sin compasión al sujeto, si del dependiera. Pero tristemente no podía hacerlo, con rabia decidió hablar de lo que los otros ya le habían dicho.

—Se muchas cosas señor Akira, sé que usted fue el que dio el primer golpe, usando un chuzo atravesó a Naruto Uzumaki, de lado a lado. Sé que la señora Akemi, lo apuñalo múltiples veces con una daga que había estado durante años en su familia, incluso arrancándole cruelmente...el ojo derecho—Hizo una pausa, tratando de digerir lo que leía en los informes, mientras apretaba con fuerza el documento—y eso lo sabemos porque encontramos el arma con un ojo azul zafiro clavado en la punta de esta...¡son despreciables!...—.

Con gran enojo le dio un gran puñetazo en todo el pecho, haciendo que grite y de sus heridas más sangre saliera, mientras con rabia volvía a darle un par de puñetazos más, sangre salpico por las paredes de ese lugar.

—Por favor...para...ya no más...te contare—Llorando lágrimas de sangre el sujeto pedía piedad, el jounin ignoro al tipo y siguió leyendo los documentos mientras sentía su rabia crecer todavía mas.

—"Posiblemente Naruto Uzumaki se encuentre ciego totalmente dado que en la escena del crimen aparte de encontrar la daga con el ojo, también se hallaron rastros de retina de ojo así como también restos de cejas y tejido ocular, que no correspondían al primer ojo encontrado pero a la misma vez parecido, posiblemente se encuentra muerto dado a la gran pérdida de sangre que debe de haber sufrido, tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad que se hallaba en la escena"-.

Leyó en voz alta haciendo que Akira, bajara la cabeza, él lo sabía ahora estaba más que claro...lo iban a ejecutar, ya no tiene caso quedarse más tiempo callado, él sabe que morirá de alguna manera u otra, ya sea de ejecución o de pérdida de sangre por las heridas que tenía en estos momentos.

—Des-spues...de ver...que ya...no se movía...le quitamos...las armas que había...en su cuerpo, y lo cargamos hasta un rio cercano...y lo arrojamos en el—Confeso al fin, mientras tenia agachada la cabeza y expulsaba un poco de sangre acompañada de una fuerte tos.

El jounin, rápidamente asimilo la información dada y se apresuró en salir de ahí, para informarle al Sandaime Hokage, pero antes de irse saco un kunai de entre sus ropas y se lo lanzo al sujeto dándole en todo el cráneo. 

* * *

><p>»»Lugar desconocido««.<p>

* * *

><p>Humedad, eso fue lo primero que sintió Naruto Uzumaki al despertar de la inconsciencia, trato de abrir sus ojos para tratar de ver donde se encontraba pero no podía.<p>

—¿Dónde estoy?—.

Murmuro Naruto para luego sentir como algo frio y mojado lentamente comenzaba a envolverlo, y sentir muy cerca de su cara una fuerte respiración que lo hizo estremecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atte:BuhoCosmico.

Pd: El siguiente capitulo estará a mas tardar el martes jeje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, enserio pero han salido imprevistos por lo cual no pude actualizar.. en fin espero que con todos estos capítulos de hoy me perdonen jejeje**

**TEIET: **Aquí esta la continuación, espero la disfrutes.

**QuiriQuiroga**: Si Hikari va a sufrir mucho kukuku, disculpa la tardanza.

**Zafir09**: Gracias por el review, espero y te entretengas leyendo estos capítulos jejeje.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3: Oscuridad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lo último que recordaba era a el mismo despertándose en la mas absoluta oscuridad que haya sentido en toda su corta vida, negrura era lo que sentía en cada poro de su piel, humedad recorriéndole su ser, pero era extraño esa humedad, no le asía sentir frio ni entumecimiento, de echo le era agradable esa sensación mojada, percibía como su cuerpo se comenzaba a mejorar, dado que antes ni siquiera percibía sus extremidades, se preguntaba mentalmente quien podría estarlo ayudando, seguramente alguien que no lo conocía, se estremeció al sentir ese aliento en su cara nuevamente, cada ciertas horas esa sensación de que alguien respiraba cerca suyo, se asía presente, era como si fueran a revisar su estado de salud y luego se marcharían.<p>

– ¿Quien esta hay? – Pregunto con mucho miedo en su voz, no le gustaba nada estar en toda esta oscuridad, y que alguien lo estuviese observando de esta, no le resultaba muy cómodo.

Sonidos se escucharon haciendo eco en el lugar, ligeros temblores acompañados con el sonido de arrastrar de algo, nuevamente la sensación húmeda se iba de su cuerpo, la sustancia por lo que podía deducir seguramente era agua o quizás no, una voz gruesa y atemorizante lo saco de sus divagaciones.

– **Descansa pequeño... descansa –**La voz hablo, era gruesa y de cierta forma bestial.

Naruto se asusto por el tono de la voz, pero casi al mismo tiempo se sorprendió de algo... no había odio. Solo era la voz de alguien que esta preocupado por su bienestar, echo que le provoco desconcierto, era la primera vez que alguien mostraba preocupación por el, cerro los ojos o eso creyó, cayendo una vez mas en el mundo de los sueños.

Naruto no lo sabia, pero ya era de día, el se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cama echa de la vegetación del lugar, a la entrada de una gran cueva se hallaba cómodamente dormitando, dos cuencas negras y vacias eran lo que ahora poseía como ojos, manchas de sangre eran visibles por sus parpados y ropaje, en su pecho una cicatriz de forma perfectamente circular era visible.

Dos grandes ojos se abrieron en el interior de la cueva, revelando dos joyas azules el mas profundo azul que nadie hubiera visto, de iris alargada y afilada, contemplaron con una mirada indescifrable al muchacho que días atrás había encontrado por mera casualidad, mientras salía de su cueva a dar un ligero estiramiento de músculos, lo encontró ensangrentado y con graves heridas en su débil y marchito cuerpo, su sangre se mesclaba con el agua del rio que lo tiro a orillas suyo, se sorprendió al ver que donde deberían estar los ojos del joven, solo quedaban dos horribles hoyos negros, quizás por mera lastima o por alguna otra razón recogió el cuerpo casi sin chispa de vida y lo tomo con sus grandes fauces teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, y sin saber que esa simple acción crearía grandes cambios en el mundo para bien o para mal.

– **_Que vida has de haber de llevado para que te arrojaran al rio...¿habré echo bien o mal al salvarte pequeño?... pero por ahora no es momento para plantearme el porque de mis actos y sus consecuencias... debo concentrarme en el ahora y hacer algo por esos ojos... aunque llevara tiempo_** – Pensó la gran criatura con su mirada entrecerrada.

Agua comenzó a salir desde el interior de la gran caverna, lentamente se fue asía el joven de cabellos rubios, envolviéndolo en cual abrazo protector, pronto una cúpula de agua estaba rodeando el cuerpo del infante, los animales cercanos veían con atención como el agua parecía brillar y una especie de circulo color azulado se dibujaba sobre el niño, su piel recuperaba color, así como también sus cicatrices pausadamente comenzaban a desaparecer, después de un tiempo el agua se desprendía de su cuerpo y tomaba una nueva dirección... sus ojos, mientras todo era observado por la mirada atenta de la criatura que habitaba aquella cueva.

* * *

><p>»»Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, 9: 20 A.M««.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 6 días desde la desaparición de Naruto Uzumaki, rumores eran ya escuchados entre los aldeanos, así como también múltiples especulaciones, con respecto a que es lo que le había pasado al "sirviente del demonio", pero por el momento eran eso... solo rumores.<p>

Con la vista posada nuevamente en la foto del Yondaime Hokage, Hiruzen, trataba de pensar que acciones debería de tomar, ya se iba a cumplir una semana desde la desaparición y posible muerte de Naruto Uzumaki, pero el no estaba triste por eso, no conocía muy bien al chico para como sentir eso, lo que si le causaba tristeza era el no haber podido cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su antecesor, pero mas haya de decepción de si mismo no sentía, una ligera corriente de aire en su ventana le hizo salir de su pequeño mundo.

– Al parecer mis anbus, fueron capaces de encontrarte... Jiraiya – Con su mirada un poco girada observaba en dirección a la ventana.

En una de las ventanas, se encontraba un hombre de largo cabello blanco en puntas, líneas rojas bajan de sus ojos, una sonrisa un poco burlona en su rostro, ropajes verdes y rojos, sandalias de madera, un gran pergamino atado en su espalda y en su frente una placa metálica con el kanji de "aceite". Este hombre es Jiraiya, el sabio de los sapos, escritor y gran pervertido.

– Hola maestro... – Saludo Jiraiya, dando un pequeño brinco bajando del marco de la ventana y situándose en una de las paredes del lugar para apoyar su espalda y tomar una posición mas cómoda.

– Pues en eso de que tus anbus me encontraron, te equivocas. Yo me deje encontrar... es raro que envíes a mas de 3 anbus en mi búsqueda... ¿Que ha sucedido, acaso Orochimaru fue capturado? – Pregunto con notable ansiedad en su voz el sabio.

Hiruzen encendió su pipa, mientras negaba a las preguntas de su discípulo, para la confusión de este, le dio una gran bocanada a su pipa, intentando encontrar algún relajo en el tabaco, pero parecía no hacer efecto.

– No, esto no tiene nada que ver con Orochimaru, esto es algo que apenas y sucedió hace unos días atrás... – Soltando el humo retenido en sus pulmones hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

– Uzumaki Naruto, se encuentra perdido desde hace casi una semana y en estos momentos estoy por darlo oficialmente muerto – Soltó de golpe el anciano y sin ninguna pisca de emoción en su voz, años de experiencia en el campo de batalla le habían servido para endurecer su carácter, también a como ser el portador de malas noticias sin dejarse ser afectado por ellas.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en la oficina del senil anciano, la sonrisa burlona que llevaba hasta hace unos momentos el invocador de sapos, se esfumo. Sus ojos fueron ensombrecidos por su placa metálica, con fuerza apretaba sus puños, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, una ligera capa de chacra de color azul se empezaba a manifestar alrededor de Jiraiya, mientras en su mente un recuerdo de hace cinco años atrás lo golpeaba con fuerza...

* * *

><p><strong>»»Flasback, cinco años atrás, 15 de octubre, cementerio de Konoha««.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cinco días ya habían pasado desde que el Kyubi no Kitzune, ataco la aldea de las hojas, el funeral de las victimas fue efectuado, así como el del Cuarto Maestro Hokage, aire de tristeza todavía era palpable en el aire.<em>

_Jiraiya miro con gran pena las nuevas tumbas que habían en el cementerio, así como también algunas personas que venían a realizar unas pequeñas plegarias en nombre de sus fallecidos familiares._

_Un ramo de flores llevaba en sus manos, mientras caminaba en dirección a la tumba que iba a visitar, arrugo su frente al recordar la platica que hace momentos atrás sostuvo con el concejo de Konoha._

– _Malditos... desgra – Detuvo sus maldiciones al notar que había llegado a su destino, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando es que había llegado._

_Una mirada de profunda tristeza invadió sus ojos, mientras se cristalizaban, al leer el nombre de su antiguo alumno impreso en la dura lapida._

_"Minato Namikaze, Cuarto maestro Hokage"._

_Pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus retinas, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo por pararlas, se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura donde podía delinear con la yema de sus dedos cada letra que componía el nombre de su difunto alumno, mas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos al voltear un poco la mirada y encontrándose con el nombre de una de las personas que mas quería aparte de su discípulo._

_"Kushina Uzumaki, Jounin de Konoha"._

– _Lo siento... no puede hacer nada, por ellos... lo siento Minato, perdóname Kushina – Sollozo Jiraiya, sintiéndose avergonzado de no haber podido quedarse con sus ahijados, que era mas importante su red de espías, que se concentrara en eso y nada mas, esas fueron las palabras del concejo, negándole la custodia de los pequeños._

_Jiraiya, estuvo así un par de minutos más, antes de secarse las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, hizo una pequeña oración en nombre de Kushina y Minato por el descanso de sus almas, se para y antes de irse hizo una promesa, hay delante de las tumbas de las dos personas que mas llego a apreciar._

– _Tal vez no podre estar al lado de Naruto y Hikari, pero les prometo que siempre los protegerédesdelas sombras, no se preocupen a sus hijos nada malo les pasara mientras yo este con vida... es una promesa – Un ligero viento paso en ese momento llevando consigo una gran cantidad de hojas, Jiraiya sonrió, es como si le tomaran la palabra._

* * *

><p>»»Flashback fin««.<p>

* * *

><p>Una traicionera lagrima salió del ojo derecho de Jiraiya al haber recordado su promesa de hace cinco años atrás, si no hubiera sido por la maldita recolección de datos que le había encargado su antiguo maestro, quizás Naruto todavía estaría vivo, el hubiera podido evitarlo.<p>

Jiraiya seguía liberando su chacra, el piso bajo sus pies se comenzó a cuartear y en los cristales de la ventana grietas comenzaban a aparecer, el interior se volvió asfixiante, los anbus que estaban escondidos en las sombras, vigilando la seguridad de su líder, comenzaron a preocuparse, todo indicaba que en cualquier momento el sabio sapo atacaría al viejo mono de guerra.

– Tu... – Comenzó a hablar en tono frio Jiraiya, levantando la mirada y mostrando unos ojos llenos de rabia, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, arrepentimiento, enojo...

Una gota de sudor frio se resbalaba por la frente del Tercer Maestro Hokage, su alumno estaba enojado, con el. No podía culparlo, se suponía que el cuidaría a Naruto y Hikari mientras el no estuviera, ese fue el trato, para que Jiraiya no abandonara su puesto, pero el nunca imagino que algo así sucedería, fue ingenuo, confió mucho en sus aldeanos, sin embargo el no ha sobrevivido a dos grandes guerras ninjas por mera suerte, no el ya tenia un as bajo la manga por si algo así sucedía, y ese truco debería de aparecer en cualquier momento por la puerta.

– ¡Abuelito Hokage!.

Cuando Jiraiya estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Hiruzen, los anbus listos para interceder, esa potente voz resonó en todo el lugar haciendo que todos se inmovilizaran, de una fuerte patada la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a una niña de cinco años de edad, cabello escarlata y gran sonrisa, en su rostro, vestida únicamente con un vestido azul, marcas en las mejillas y ojos azules.

– H-hikari... – Murmuro con gran sorpresa Jiraiya, su chacra desapareció, lentamente. y su semblante volvió a ser uno mas calmado, miro con gran enojo al Maestro Hokage, el lo tenia planeado.

La niña rápidamente corrió en dirección asía su figura de abuelo y le dio un gran abrazo, pero también noto el semblante tenso del Hokage, además que había otro sujeto al cual ella no conocía para nada.

– Hola, Hikari. Que bueno que viniste ¿Como has estado? – Pregunto el veterano, mientras volvía a su posición y le dada una sorbida a su pipa.

Hikari, se tenso un poco, no podía decirle que los aldeanos, la han estado molestando mas de lo habitual, no. Su abuelito era muy bueno, como para hacerlo preocupar por cosas como esa, una sonrisa falsa se formo en sus labios al momento que iba a responder.

– Pues muy bien, abuelito. Juego con mis amigas, los aldeanos me tratan bien e incluso ayer hice un amigo – Mintió Hikari, mientras sonreía un poco mas, pero su semblante nervioso fue todo lo que sus escuchas, necesitaron ver para saber que no les decía la verdad.

– ¿Y donde esta Naruto? – Pregunto de golpe, Jiraiya. El ya sabia lo que había sucedido pero quería saber si ya se lo habían dicho a la niña

La sonrisa de Hikari, desapareció para dar paso a una mueca de molestia, Jiraiya la vio con preocupación, Hiruzen solo tapo su rostro inclinando su sombrero levemente asía adelante.

– Pues quien sabe, donde este ese tonto, el otro día golpeo brutalmente a un chico, el niño tiene la nariz rota y le faltan múltiples dientes, por mi y que no apareciera mas – Respondió con enojo la niña, ahora menos gente se le acerca, en el orfanato, temiendo que el chico este cerca.

– Vaya, no sabia eso – Jiraiya, miro a la niña mas atentamente, y pudo notar que escondía parte de la verdad, debe de haber alguna razón, por la cual Naruto golpeo al chico.

– Y dime, ¿porque Naruto, golpeo a ese chico? – Jiraiya se recargo en la pared mientras esperaba, la respuesta.

La niña de grandes ojos azules, estaba por responder, porque es un salvaje, pero se detuvo al recordar algo, ese chico la había empujado y gritado, de echo quizás hasta la hubiera golpeado.

– Porque ese chico me iba a golpear – Respondió con la mirada en el suelo, solo la protegía, como siempre había echo cada vez que alguien intentaba hacerle daño, se quedo mirando el suelo pensativa.

Jiraiya, sonrió con cierta tristeza, al parecer la niña se dio cuenta que su hermano solo la cuidaba, lastima que ya sea demasiado tarde para eso.

El maestro Hokage miro con lastima a la pequeña, que a diferencia de Naruto, ella se había ganado su cariño, casi viéndola como una nieta.

– Hikari, hay algo que debemos decirte, sobre tu hermano... – Llamo el Sarutobi, la niña le presto atención, Jiraiya poso una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña.

– Tu hermano... Esta muerto.

Los ojos de Hikari, se abrieron en shock, dio unos pasos asía atrás, mientras sentía, como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, sintió como un enorme vacio se iba apoderando de su ser, lagrimas se formaron rápidamente en sus ojos, su labio inferior temblaba visiblemente.

– ¿Que? – Fue la única palabra que se le vino a la mente, no podía creerlo, ahora que por fin comprendió que su hermano solo la cuidaba, esto tenia que ser una mentira, una mala broma de su hermano, una forma de venganza que planeo contra ella, por todas las cosas que le había dicho, si eso debería de ser, sintió que alguien le apretaba ligeramente el hombro, volteo su mirada asía el hombre peliblanco que era el que le presionaba el hombro, abrió sus ojos todavía mas al ver como gruesas lagrimas salían de los ojos de este, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Lo siento, Hikari. Pero es la verdad, es por esa razón que no has visto a tu hermano en todos estos días, lo siento mucho – Hiruzen se levanto de su asiento y fue a darle un abrazo a su figura de nieta, pero esta se aparto bruscamente de el.

– ¡Es mentira!... ¡No mientas abuelito!... mi hermano no puede... No puede... – Gritaba Hikari, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a descender por sus ojos al tener recuerdos de su hermano, las pocas veces que lo vio jugar, las débiles sonrisas que al parecer a solo ella le mostraba, las veces que la defendió y la ultima de el llorando ligeras lagrimas después de que ella le gritara todas esas crueles palabras, pero no podía aceptar la verdad.

– Eso... ¡Es mentira!... ¡Eres un maldi... ha – Puso sus ojos en blanco al sentir como perdía la conciencia.

Jiraiya que la había noqueado la tomo del suelo y la recostó en una pared, Hikari estaba perdiendo el control, y una jinchuriki, sin control no es buena para nadie, ni para ella misma.

– Hokage-sama, con o sin su consentimiento me voy a llevar a mi ahijada, ¡no me importa, si me colocas en el libro bingo!, se lo debo a sus padres y a Naruto, almenos la protegeré a ella, como no pude con su hermano – Dijo el sabio, mientras miraba con gran determinación a su antiguo maestro, mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a tomar a la pequeña e irse del lugar.

– Por eso es lo que te mande a buscar, Jiraiya. Quiero que te lleves a Hikari, contigo. Esto ya se discutió con el concejo, se te dará la custodia legal de la pequeña, pero con unas condiciones – Hablo con tono calmado el maestro Hokage, mientras su mirada reflejaba el cuadro colgado de la pared.

Jiraiya que se había sorprendido, con esa noticia, bueno el tenia planeado llevársela aunque no le dieran la autorización, pero con esta noticia las cosas se le volverían mucho mas fáciles, pero como siempre hay un pero, nada podía ser color de rosa.

– ¿Cuales son las condiciones de esos desgraciados? – Pregunto con voz plana Jiraiya, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, en estos momentos.

– Entrenaras y le enseñaras a controlar el chacra del zorro, y dentro de siete años deberá de volver a la aldea para que sea una kunoichi de Konoha – Respondió el Hokage, con cara de póker.

– Básicamente, lo que quieren es que les entrene a su nueva arma... ¿Es eso, ha? – El sabio sapo miro con decepción a aquel que alguna vez admiraba, ahora solo sentía asco, por la manera de actuar del viejo, sin más que decir se agacho a la altura de la infante, y delicadamente la tomaba entre sus brazos y desaparecían de hay.

La historia lentamente comienza a tejer su maraña de acciones y consecuencias, perjudiciales para algunos, beneficiosas para otros, pero todo tiene un alto costo, los engranajes de la historia recién están comenzando a moverse.

* * *

><p>»»Un mes después, lugar desconocido, 8: 30 A.M««.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya un mes había pasado para Naruto Uzumaki, aunque el no lo supiera, dado que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba inconsciente, recuperándose de sus heridas, el no es como su hermana, que se recuperaba en solo unos días o incluso algunas horas, durante todo este tiempo descubrió varias cosas, mientras estaba despierto, lo primero es que no era que siempre se despertaba de noche, no. Había perdido sus ojos, imposibilitándole ver, la segunda es el nombre de la "persona", que lo estaba ayudando, aunque la forma en que lo dijo le causo curiosidad, su nombre era...<p>

– Watatsumi, el Dragón de Agua.

Hablo como si de verdad se creyera un dragón, el sabe que los dragones no existen, por lo tanto concluyo sabiamente que el tipo estaba un poco loco, otra cosa que también se entero fue que estaba en una isla, hogar de Watatsumi, dijo que lo trajo a su isla una vez que lo había encontrado, por lo que le comento, esta isla estaba a kilómetros lejos de alguna civilización, otra cosa que supo fue que quizás podría recuperar la visión, pero eso quizás tome años, pero con el poder curativo de la propia agua de Watatsumi, le era posible, crearle unos ojos nuevos.

Naruto estaba como de costumbre tirado y descansando en su cómoda cama echa de la propia vegetación del lugar, se comenzó a remover en su lugar al sentir los rayos del sol en su piel, el tibio viento en su cabello y oír los cantos de los pájaros, y oler el olor a humedad del aire combinado con la madera podrida de algún árbol cercano, era curioso sus sentidos parecían desarrollarse todavía mas al estar desprovisto de visión, especialmente el olfato.

– Ya es de día... ¿Donde estará Watatsumi? – Pregunto al aire el rubio, era algo extraño nunca en todo este tiempo a podido sentir la presencia del supuesto dragón.

Un aliento llego desde sus espaldas, el ya sabía de quien se trataba Watatsumi. Naruto se imagina a Watatsumi, como un tipo enorme, musculoso y robusto, dado que ¿quien podría generar tal aliento aparte de un gigante musculoso?, a su parecer nadie.

Naruto, sintió como lentamente un poco de agua comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo, el ya sabia a que dirección iba así que solo se sentó en el suelo y espero a sentir la humedad sensación en sus ojos, como cada mañana y tarde.

– **Al parecer tu cuerpo ya se recupero completamente pequeño, eso ya es algo... pero por el lado de tus ojos, eso llevara mas tiempo... Pero cambiando de tema, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace unos días...¿Tienes familia Naruto? – **Pregunto Watatsumi con un poco de interés en saber eso.

Naruto se entristeció ante la pregunta, cosa que fue notada por su escucha, si tuviera ojos en este mismo instante, estaría derramando ligeras lagrimas, al recordar los acontecimientos con su hermana, negando suavemente con la cabeza respondió.

– No... – Una respuesta seca y sin sentimientos.

– Ya no – Finalizo con un poco de rencor en sus palabras, mientras alejaba esos sentimientos de tristeza de su cabeza.

Unos pasos retumbaron en la zona y desde la cueva de donde provenía la voz de Watatsumi, salió un gran reptil de color azulado y plateado en el vientre, brillantes escamas, poderosas garras y ovalada cabeza, boca llena de afilados y peligrosos dientes, los ojos mas azules que jamás se hayan visto, grandes alas sobresalían de su espalda, parecidas a la de los murciélagos, el dragón del agua se mostraba en todo su esplendor, el mar parecía agitarse con su sola presencia.

El gran dragón se inclino hasta que su cara casi tocaba la del rubio, expulso una gran bocanada de aire de sus fosas nasales, moviendo los cabellos del rubio, una sonrisa de dientes afilados se poso en su rostro.

– **¿Te gustaría ser mi hijo? – **pregunto el mítico ser.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Sigan disfrutando de su lectura jeje -<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>»»Archivos confidenciales de Konoha : "Honorable concejo"««.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ya habían pasado dos días desde el ataque del Kyubi No Kitzune, las perdidas fueron grandes, su Hokage resultómuerto en combate, muchos buenos Shinobis, fueron sacrificados en la lucha, sin embargo el tema que ahora se estaba tratando, no tenía nada que ver con las perdidas que había sufrido Konoha, no. El tema a tratar era el destino de la joven Jinchuriki, Hikari Uzumaki.<em>

_El concejo de Konoha se reunió, como era un tema que sólo tenía que ver con asuntos Shinobis, la parte civil no fue llamada._

_El concejo de Shinobis de Konoha estácompuesto por..._

_— Hiruzen Sarutobi ; ex- Hokage de la aldea y ahora representante de el clan Sarutobi. El está sentado en una de las sillas al lado izquierdo de la del centro, en su viejo rostro de arrugas y signos de vejez, se podían notar los claros signos de agotamiento tanto físico como mental, el dolor de haber perdido a su esposa Bikawo, todavía no se ha ido de su ser, su semblante de tristeza lo demuestra._

_— Chouza Akinichi; líder del clan Akinichi, de físico robusto, su mirada demostraba una completa calma en estos momentos, aunque eso sólo era en el exterior por que en el interior era de profunda tristeza, sus sobrinos habían muerto en el ataque de hace tan sólo dos días._

_— Shikaku Nara ; líder del clan Nara, su rostro neutral inmutable ante cualquier situación, su mirada analítica mirada a los presentes, estudiando sus comportamientos y gestos faciales, el al igual que muchos perdió a gente importante para el. Pero no dejaba que eso se interviniera entre el y su buen juicio._

_— Inoichi Yamanaka ; líder del clan Yamanaka, sus grandes técnicas en la mente humana, le han echo un hombre muy inteligente, racional y realista, entiende como trabaja la mente de las personas._

_— Tsume Inuzuka ; una de las pocas líder de clan que es mujer, su grandes sentido del olfato y sentido de compañerismo son las reglas por las cuales se rige cualquier Inuzuka, en sus mentes lo que es mejor para la manada es lo correcto._

_— Danzo Shimura ; líder del reducido clan Shimura, especializados en las técnicas del dibujo, su ley es "lo mejor para Konoha", no tiene escrúpulos en cometer los peores actos con tal de salir con algún benefició._

_— Fugaku Uchiha ; líder del clan, también líder de las fuerzas de la policía militar de Konoha, su semblante duro y sin emociones lo hacen un guerrero de mente fría, su clan es el que tiene más. sospechas de que quizás ellos iniciaron el ataque a la aldea._

_— Shibi Aburame ; líder del clan especializado en el uso de insectos, su acciones siempre están regidas por la sensatez y la lógica._

_— Hiashi Hyuuga ; líder del clan de los ojos blancos, su arrogancia es tan elevada como la de los Uchiha._

_Todos ellos eran los que componían al concejo de Konoha, el ambiente era tenso, silencioso. Todos se miraban los unos a los otros con desconfianza, pero sobre todo las miradas de desconfianza estaban dirigidas al líder del clan Uchiha, algunos habían visto el sharingan en los ojos del Kyubi, justo ante de que desapareciera, pero claro como fue tan sólo unos segundos no podían, hablar sin pruebas, todos prestaron atención cuando las puertas fueron abiertas para revelar a un anciano, quizás un poco más viejo, que Hiruzen, vistiendo ropas echas de la más fina seda, el color predominante es el rojo y blanco, pelo negro y ojos cafés, un abanico cubriendo su boca, este hombre es el Daymo del país del fuego._

_Un poco más atrás del Daymo venían dos personas más._

_— Homura Mitokado; consejero del Hokage, también el encargado de informar al Daymo, de los acontecimientos más importantes ocurridos dentro de la aldea, también junto a su compañera es el consejero del Daymo mientras este en la aldea._

_— Koharu Utatane; la otra concejerá del Daymo y el Hokage._

_Todos los líderes de clan se levantaron de sus lugares he hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y respeto._

_— Bienvenido Daymo-sama, lo estábamos esperando — Saludo tomando la palabra Hiruzen, mientras estrechaba la mano del Daymo._

_El Daymo vio el semblante triste del antiguo maestro Hokage, seguramente perdió a algún familiar en está tragedia. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, procedió a sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía, siendo en el único asiento de encentro, pudiendo observar a todas las personas hay reunidas._

_— Bien ya que estamos todos reunidos, doy por iniciada está reunión — Habló con voz de comando el Daymo, mientras ocultaba la mitad inferior de su rostro con su abanico._

_— Muy bien, a lo que hemos venido... Necesitamos a un nuevo Hokage — El primero en tomar la palabra fue Shikaku, miro a todos algunos asistían a eso, mientras que otros sólo tenían una mirada indiferente._

_— Todos estamos deacuerdo con Shikaku-san, pero también hay otro tema importante a tratar — Habló Danzo con una mirada maliciosa, escondida detrás de su máscara de rostro sin emociones._

_Murmullos se comenzaron a formar rápidamente en el lugar, Hiruzen miro con sospechas a su antiguo rival y amigo. Koharu y Homura intercambiaron miradas, casi como sí, se asintieran los unos a los otros._

_— Danzo-san tiene razón Daymo-sama, hay otro tema de suma importancia, que hay que tratar — Apoyo Homura a Danzo, unos ojos serios eran lo único que mostraba, más sus gestos faciales eran indescifrables._

_— ¿Y cual cual sería ése asunto? — Preguntó, Chouza, mirando con duda a los consejeros._

_— Que se va a hacer con la nueva Jinchuriki, Hikari Uzumaki — Koharu respondió a la pregunta del Akinichi, sus palabras hicieron eco en todo el lugar._

_El Daymo sólo entrecerro los ojos al momento de que elevada un poco más su abanico, dejando sólo a la vista sus analíticos ojos, los jefes de clanes se quedaron meditando un momento las palabras de los consejeros, Danzo decidió que era el momento de hacer su jugada._

_— Konoha está en crisis — Comenzó a hablar atrayendo la atención de todos, era cierto que Konoha había sufrido un gran golpe, tanto militar como económicamente, los costos en la reparación de la aldea le costara muchos recursos._

_— En estos momentos, la economía de Konoha a descendido mucho, nuestros ninjas tendrán que hacer misiones las 24 horas del día, no podemos mostrarnos débiles ante las demás naciones ninjas, nuestra aldea a sido casi totalmente destruida, nuestra fuerza militar se redujo a menos de la mitad, y nuestros ninjas son casi todos de nivel gennin y chuunin, casi todos nuestros anbus y jounin, fueron liquidados en el ataque del zorro... — Danzo seguía con su monólogo, mientras algunos líderes, como el Hyuuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, e increíblemente el Akinichi, estaban aceptando las palabras, del viejo estratega._

_Pero los otros líderes de clan, no les estaba gustando para donde iba esto, pero en algo estaban de acuerdo, todo lo que decía el halcon de guerra era verdad, pero la avaricia en los ojos del viejo no les inspiraba mucha confianza._

_— ¿A donde quieres llegar Danzo? — Preguntó el ex-kage de Konoha, ya arto de los rodeos del hombre vendado, ganandose una mirada afiliada y peligrosa de parte del anciano. El Daymo soltó una pequeña risilla._

_— ... Lo que quiero decir, es que Konoha estádébil y debemos asumir las responsabilidades, necesitamos usar el poder de nuestra Jinchuriki — Hablo con su rostro sin emociones el tuerto, un profundo silencio invadió la sala del concejo, de pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso y para nada cómodo._

_El silencio se había apoderado de la sala del concejo de Konoha, una gran mezcla de sentimientos se empezó a apoderar del lugar, las auras, negativas y llenas de deseo de venganza se comenzó a apoderar de los líderes que habían perdido a seres preciosos para ellos en el ataque de la bestia, el ambiente libre de ruidos, fue interrumpido por el gruñido de molestia de la matriarca de los Inuzuka._

_— ¡¿De verdad están considerando, las palabras de este viejo de mierda?!... ¡Por dios! cualquiera podría olor los deseos ambiciosos de este vejestorio — Tsume mostró los colmillos, mientras su mirada se entrecerraba en el Shimura._

_Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar un poco a los presentes, la mano de Danzo apreto fuertemente su bastón, grietas aparecieron en el objeto._

_— Estoy deacuerdo con Tsume-san, debe de haber otra manera por la cual el poder de Konoha y su reputación permanezcan intactos — Apoyo a la Inuzuka el líder del clan Yamanaka. Inoichi._

_Todo volvió a estar en silencio, Shikaku Nara, hacia trabajar su mente a niveles insospechados, evaluando cada posibilidad y consecuencia, pero todas las posibilidades que veía en su mente, terminaban mal._

_— La Jinchuriki debe de servir a la aldea, como lo que es... ¡Un arma!, el clan Uchiha, está a favor del plan de Danzo — Apoyo al halcon de guerra, fugaku. No le importó en lo más mínimo la mirada de muerte del tercer maestro Hokage._

_— El clan Aburame, también está de acuerdo con el plan de Danzo-san, es la opción más lógica a seguir — Shibi Aburame, se ajusto las gafas, no queriendo mostrar sus ojos._

_— El clan Hyuga, también apoya a Danzo — El líder del clan de los ojos perlados dictamino._

_Y asísucesivamente todos los clanes, apoyaron la propuesta de Danzo, pero algunos lo hicieron más que nada a modo de venganza contra el demonio que mató a sus seres queridos, una mirada de decepción y arrepentimiento se vio en los cansados ojos, de Hiruzen, cuando se vio obligado al igual que Tsume a apoyar el plan, de convertir a la pequeña niña en un arma, Danzo junto con Homura y Koharu, sólo podían ver con satisfacción como la victoria estaba delante de sus manos, sólo faltaba la aprobación del Daymo y sus planes marcharían a la perfección._

_— Como esto ya es unánime en la decisión de usar el poder que reside dentro de la pequeña Jinchuriki, creo que mi voto es algo irrelevante... — Hablo el Daymo con su voz algo triste por el destino de la pobre niña._

_El Daymo a diferencia de los presentes, no era shinobi. El tuvo una infancia muy buena, siempre rodeado de amor y cariño de parte de sus padres y hermanos, en ése preciso momento que recordó a sus hermanos siempre apoyándolo y cuidándolo, le hizo recordar algo importante de la niña, tenía un hermano. Una sonrisa astuta se formó en sus labios, mientras la disimulaba cubriendose la parte inferior de su rostro con su abanico, quizás el destino de la chica, sea ser un arma viviente, pero el, almenos lograra que la niña tenga una infancia mas o menos normal._

_— Pero, para que eso se án cumplir mis condiciones, sí no las acatan, dejare de enviarle armamento y misiones a la aldea de la hoja — Amenazó el Daymo._

_— Mi primera condición será que la niña, no será entrenada hasta que tenga los siete años de vida, vivirá y compartirá junto a la única familia que le queda, su hermano. Y para asegurarme de que esto se cumpla Hiruzen Sarutobi, serás restablecido en tú antiguo puesto de Hokage, sí algo le llegara a ocurrir a su hermano antes de la edad establecida, será enviada con su padrino, que se que es Jiraiya, tomándola como su aprendiz y entrenandola hasta que tenga edad para ser una kunoichi, así siempre estará en un ambiente rodeado de cariño y amor, yo creo que así aprenderá a amar a la aldea y querrá protegerla, en vez de hacer que la odie en saber que está fue la aldea que le robo su infancia, hermano y vida — Hablo el Daymo, siempre queriendo lo más humanitaria mente para la pequeña._

_Otro silencio invadió la sala, de pronto todos se miraron asintiendo, con la cabeza, tendrán su arma, sólo había que ser paciente._

_— El concejo acepta eso —._

* * *

><p><strong>»»Cerrando archivos confidenciales de Konoha««.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>. <em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 4: Magia.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Continente Shinobi, año: 770, mes; Diciembre, día: 11.<span>

Lentamente amanecía en las naciones elementales, los rayos del sol traspasaban de forma lenta, las blancas nubes del alba, los pájaros, comenzaban a cubrir los cielos, mientras los animales terrestre, salían de sus madrigueras dispuestos a comenzar su clásico día de conseguir alimento para su coexistencia, y en cierta isla para un rubio de cinco años de edad también se encontraba levantándose.

Naruto respiro una gran bocanada de aire fresco, sintió el agua salada en el oxígeno, se llevó su mano asía, donde deberían estar sus ojos, sólo para palpar la tela que cubría su vista.

— Ya va a ser un año, el tiempo en verdad que ha pasado rápido... Pero no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé en ése entonces... — Naruto sonrio, una delgada y tenue sonrisa se poso en sus labios, siendo esa la máxima sonrisa que a podido lograr en todo este tiempo.

— ¡Cierto! Papá dijo que hoy me iba a enseñar algo genial... Claro pero todo depende sí es que mis ojos están mejor y puedan ver con más claridad, aparte de sólo visualizar siluetas borrosas... ¿Ustedes creen que pueda ver, amigos? — Preguntó Naruto, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un pequeño cachorro de puma.

Naruto hablaba con los animales, mientras en sus piernas estaba una pequeña cría de puma, al parecer en esta isla hay animales muy exóticos, en algunos árboles habían unos cuántos pájaros y monos. Todos parecían muy atentos a las palabras del muchacho, como sí de verdad pudieran entenderse. Naruto en estos momentos sólo lleva un pantalón corto de color azul, mientras su torso está al desnudo y anda descalzo, de donde obtuvo esos pantalones Watatsumi, ni el tiene la más remota idea. Como el ambiente de la isla es uno tropical, no es necesario andar con mucha ropa, más que cuando llueve, pero curiosomente la lluvia no le causa molestia, al contrario, lo hace relajarse al sentir su piel siendo golpeaba por las miles y miles de gotas de lluvia.

Un enorme dragón de colores azul y plateado observaba atentamente, al joven rubio que ya casi un año que había adoptado, claramente todo este tiempo no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, Watatsumi a tenido que múltiples veces intervenir, cuando el pequeño rubio, se había metido en problemas, al no obedecer y salir a explorar, claro muchas ocasiones se perdió o término lastimandose al no contar con el sentido de la vista, pero tenía que reconocer una cosa, el chico era obstinado, aún después de extraviarse y hacerse daño, siempre volvía a intentarlo con más ganas e incluso mejoro sus sentidos a niveles insospechados. Para ayudarlo Watatsumi le enseñó el idioma de los animales, un dragón con tantos años como los tiene el, posee mucho conocimiento.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de estar inquieto y preocupado por el muchacho, el chico era muy, distante, frío y reservado. Aunque siempre mostraba un poco sus emociones, pareciera que le costaba expresarlas, es como sí se hubiera muerto en vida y luego volviera poco a poco a ser el chico que alguna vez fue. Naruto le contó que el tenía una hermana, pero aunque el la hubiera querido y amado en el pasado, eso ya no es así, para el su hermana murió el día que le llamó monstruo. Watatsumi pudo ver una increíble tristeza en las palabras del que ahora era su hijo.

**— Espero no estar ante la presencia de un nuevo... Acnologia — **Comentó el dragón mientras, comenzaba lentamente a caminar en dirección asía Naruto.

**— En verdad lo espero — **Hablo en un hilo de voz.

Naruto estaba hablando tranquilamente con los animales presentes, el sabía por los olores y porque ellos mismo les revelaron sus nombres, una exhalacion de un fuerte aliento a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse.

— Vaya... Nunca puedo sentirte, papá. ¿Ya es la hora? — Pregunto Naruto, sin voltearse dado que no había necesidad, igual no podría verlo, un poco de ansiedad era notable en su voz.

**— Sí pequeño, ya es hora de que abras una vez más, tus ojos al mundo — **Respondió el dragón, una sonrisa de dientes afiliados, se formó en su boca.

Naruto asintiendo, bajo al pequeño puma de sus piernas y se paro, llevó sus manos un poco temblorosas a sus vendas, aunque no quiera admitirlo, tiene un poco de miedo de que otra vez sólo pueda ver siluetas borrosas.

— **Tranquilo pequeño, esta vez no será como la última **— Apoyo el dragón a su hijo adoptivo, mientras con una de sus garras ayudaba a cortar las vendas de Naruto.

La tela se desgarro, cayendo al suelo, los parados de Naruto se encontraban cerrados, lentamente abrió sus ojos, dos brillantes joyas azules fue lo que mostro, no eran celestes como su antiguo color de ojos, no. Está vez eran azules oscuro, su iris se encontraba alargada y afiliada, pestaño una vez, dos veces, tres veces, las siluetas borrosas que antes era lo único que distinguía, poco a poco comenzaban a tomar forma, de sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se formaron, curiosamente el mar también parecía agitarse, ante su llanto, dio unos pasos asía atrás mientras miraba incrédulo al dragón, una cosa es usar el sentido del tacto y otra muy diferente es verlo en todo su esplendor.

— ¡Puedo verte, papá! — Gritó con felicidad el pequeño, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, dio grandes zancadas con sus pequeñas piernas, antes de lanzarse sobre Watatsumi.

Una imagen de una pequeña castaña de ojos negros y sonriendo felizmente, haciendo la misma acción que el rubio pasópor la cabeza del dragón del agua. Sus ojos no pudieron abrirse en sorpresa ante eso.

— **Es... Genial... Naruto, jejeje. Te dije que está vez sí podrías ver, aunque tengo que admitir que no me esperaba esa acción tuya — **Río suavemente el gran ser, alejando esos recuerdos de la pequeña niña, eso ya era el pasado.

Naruto solo río un poco, pero no quiso dejar de abrazar con sus pequeños brazos que ni siquiera alcanzaban a rodear la cabeza del legendario ser.

Después de ése conmovedor momento, padre e hijo, dragón y humano. Estaban nuevamente sentados mirando el mar, bueno Naruto estaba sentado, mientras Watatsumi, estaba echado en la arena cual lagartija, los vientos de la costa movían los cabellos rubios del muchacho, las olas se veían en todo su esplendor, mientras las aves de mar, sobre volaban a toda velocidad por sus azules aguas, un ambiente de relajación poco a poco comenzó a envolver a padre e hijo, los ojos de Naruto veían maravillados, el ancho mar, nunca en toda su vida había visto algo tan hermoso.

— **Naruto, hay algo que he querido enseñarte desde hace tiempo, pero por tus ojos no podía hacerlo, pero ahora es diferente, dime ¿crees en la magia? — **Preguntó el místico ser, mientras observaba maravillado el mar.

Naruto lo miro como síalguna extraña e improbable segunda cabeza le hubiera crecido, sin embargo la mirada sería del dragón le dio a entender que no estaba bromeando, su mirada se hizo analítica mientras su ceño se fruncia, al tratar de hayar una respuesta convincente en su cerebro, fallando miserablemente.

— Se que hay cosas que todavía no logró comprender, pero por las cosas que se acerca del chacra, que son bastante pocas, se que el chacra es la combinación de nuestra energía física y espiritual, que son intensificadas, mediante el entrenamiento y la experiencia en combate, pero lo que sea. Recuerdo que tú me dijiste, que lo que estabas haciendo para curar mis ojos no era alguna clase de técnica ninja, ¿acaso era magia? — Respondió con una pregunta Naruto, sus oscuros ojos azules plasmados en la mirada del reptil alado.

— **Me sorprendes pequeño. Pero debo de felicitarte, en cierta manera estas en pensamiento neutral a lo que respecta si existe la magia, déjame decirte algo, la magia síexiste — **Contesto Watatsumi, dando una pequeña risilla, al ver como Naruto trataba de procesar la información.

— **Veras pequeño, te lo planteare de está forma, piensa en el chacra, es cierto que es la energia combinada de la energía física y espiritual del usuario, pero la magia es la energía que se obtiene al combinar sólo la energía espiritual del usuario, con la energia de la naturaleza, almacenándola dentro de su propio cuerpo, a eso se le llama contenedor de magia. Hay algunos ninjas que han logrado algo verdaderamente sorprendente, han sido capaces de usar tanto la energía espiritual, física y de la naturaleza, esto le llamaron Modo sabio, sin embargo la magia es un poco más poderosa que el chacra, dado que depende más de la fuerza de voluntad del usuario y su capacidad de volverse uno con la naturaleza, aunque obviamente debes de cuidar tú cuerpo también no sólo tú mente —** El dragón se detuvo unos momento más para que el pequeño, asimilara la nueva información.

— **Naruto como mi hijo y yo como tú padre te enseñare a utilizar magia, la de... Dragón slayer. Ya que al ser mi hijo quieras o no algún día te tendrás que enfrentar a algo muy poderoso, y yo quiero que vivas —** Hablo muy seriamente Watatsumi, provocando confusión en Naruto, a que le temeria su padre.

— Claro, aprendere magia, y te prometo que siempre estaré bien, papá — Respondió Naruto, aunque ése comportamiento le extraño, sonó como que algún día el dragón se iría, pero eso seguramente es mentira, alguna confusión que tiene en u mente.

**— Bien, es una promesa jejeje, pero también quiero que hagas algo por mi... O más bien por ti — **Nuevamente el dragón volvía a hablar en tono misterioso.

—¿Algo por mi? — Preguntó con confusión Naruto señalándose, una mirada vacía en sus ojos.

— **Naruto, puedo ver que tú corazón fue roto, tú ya no tienes corazón, quiero que cuando vuelvas al mundo te encuentres un corazón —**Watatsumi señaló, con su garra el lugar en el pecho de Naruto.

— Buscarme... ¿Un corazón? — Naruto se tocó donde Watatsumi le había señalado, quedándose pensativo con las palabras de su padre.

— **¡Ven Naruto que empezaremos el entrenamiento! — **Llamó Watatsumi, mientras se iba asía el centro de la isla, Naruto sacudio su cabeza y comenzó a ir en dirección del dragón.

* * *

><p>»»Lugar desconocido««.<p>

* * *

><p>En un lugar montañoso, rodeado de picos y piedras afiliadas, grandes acantilados, sombrio cual noche sin luna ni estrellas, lugar que parece el ambiente ideal para almas en penas y espíritus torturados, dos grandes voces, se podían escuchar.<p>

— **Lo sentiste, ¿verdad?. Desde hace casi un año, se ha manifestado muy levemente, pero siempre constante — **Hablo la primera vez, en tono grueso y tosco.

Una leve carcajada se escucho retumbar por el lugar, las voces no eran maliciosas ni nada, sólo eran simples voces de grandes seres.

— **Un nuevo Dragón Slayer de agua ¿he?... Quizás esto al fín acabe, tal ves yo también debería de tomar un humano y enseñarle — **Murmuro para sí misma la dueña de esa voz, pensativa.

— **¡Cállate Grandyne!, sólo espero que ése idiota de Watatsumi sepa lo que hace, ya tenemos suficiente con la que crío antes — **Rugio, la otra voz con un poco de preocupación, no quería que la historia se volviera a repetír.

— **Sabes que eso no fue su culpa, ése fue el camino que ella misma se forjo y eligio — **Hablo en tono calmado la dragona del cielo.

—**Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, aunque me gustaría que el volviera después de que se haya auto-exiliado a ése continente **— comentó mientras todo volvía a ser silencioso.

Sombras del pasado que hacen dudar las acciones del hoy, salen a flote junto con dolorosos recuerdos y miedos, el destino es caprichoso, quizás algún día los hijos del mismo dragón se encuentren o quizás eso nunca ocurra, sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Está conversación entre dos grandes seres místico nos muestra un fragmento de la historia antes de la historia, pero que sin embargo tendrán mucha influencia en el futuro.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Devuelta al mundo.**

* * *

><p><span>Año: 777, mes: julio, día: 7, hora: 10:30 A.M.<span>

Lágrimas; las lágrimas son la muestra máxima de felicidad, pero también son la muestra máxima de sufrimiento, las lágrimas son la única manera que tiene el ser humano para demostrar sus emociones, cuando no puede hacerlo con las palabras, cada gota demuestra el profundo sentimiento que está sintiendo, llorar puede ser muy hermoso, cuando lo haces por felicidad, pero cuando lo haces por tristeza, es algo que nadie debería de experimentar.

En una isla alejada a kilómetros de toda civilización, donde los más extraños y exóticos, en lo que se refiere a plantas y animales, que se podían observar. Este era el hogar de un gran dragón, Watatsumi el dragón de agua, y su hijo adoptivo, Naruto Uzumaki. Sin embargo digo "era", por que hoy sólo se encontraba Naruto en toda está isla.

Lágrimas bajaban por los ojos de Naruto, mientras observaba el mar a la orilla de la costa, sus gestos faciales eran neutros, no demostraba nada, pero sus lágrimas si lo hacían.

Naruto está vestido con una chaqueta azul con franjas blancas en las mangas, pantalones azules marino, y botas negras, su cabello ha crecido un poco ocultando sus ojos, sus marcas de nacimiento todavía las conserva aunque ahora eran un poco más acentuadas, Naruto tiene 12 años. En su mano derecha se encuentra apretando fuertemente un papel donde sólo una palabra era visible.

— Adiós.

Esa era la única palabra visible en la hoja, en su mano izquierda, un collar colgaba con dos gemas en el, una de un profundo color azul oscuro y otra de un azul más claro, que parecía brillar muy levemente.

— Cuando te encuentre tendrás muchas cosas que decirme... Papá — Comentó Naruto, mientras miraba al mar con determinación.

Dando uno cuántos pasos con dirección al mar, Naruto se puso el collar en su cuello y la carta la echo en una mochila que se encontraba al lado de sus pies, tomando la mochila y ajustándola en su espalda, siguió caminando en dirección al mar, un círculo mágico de color azul se formó en sus pies, cuando dio unos cuántos pasos en el agua, miro el collar con la gema azul claro y está parecía brillar un poco más a cada pasó que daba para alejarse de la isla, avanzó otros pasos en el mar cuando de improviso un poco de agua se elevó junto con el y a increíble velocidad comenzó a moverse por el agua. Un corte parecía formarse en el mar sí se miraba desde el cielo, siendo en este caso Naruto que iba a toda velocidad.

El ancho mar se abría por cada vez que movía sus piernas para seguir deslizándose por el agua, mientras sus pensamientos eran ocupados por las acciones que debía de realizar una ves llegara a tierra firme.

— _Según la carta, la gema más clara, me guiará en mi camino, cada vez que brille con más intensidad significa que voy por el camino correcto... ¿Pero a donde me guía? _— Pensó Naruto, mientras aumentaba el poder mágico en sus pies y incrementaba la velocidad, mientras el agua salada, saltaba para todos lados, mientras la gema en su cuello brilla un poco más por cada metro que se alejada de la isla que durante todo este tiempo había sido su hogar.

Un nuevo objetivo está presente en la mente del hijo del dragón del agua, sin embargo el camino a su objetivo no será fácil personajes de su pasado aparecerán en su travesía, así como también nuevos que se entremezclaran con su vida, su travesía en las naciones elementales acaba de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>»»Konoha, entrada sur, 11: 30 A.M««.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dos siluetas eran visibles por entre los grandes árboles de Konoha, el suave crujir de ramas y hojas secas, hacían eco en todo el lugar, el suave cantar de algún ave, se podía también escuchar por el lugar. Una era mayor que la otra, mientras la que la acompañada era más pequeña, quizás de alguien que apenas y está entrando a la adolescencia. Las dos parecían venir hablando.<p>

— Finalmente hemos regresado... ¿Estas emocionada? — Preguntó Jiraiya, el ermitaño sapo, mientras giraba un poco su cabeza mirando a su acompañante.

Jiraiya no ha cambiado mucho su apariencia, solamente que ahora lleva dos pergaminos atados a su cintura, todo lo demás es lo mismo.

— Para nada, no estoy emocionada en volver a está miserable aldea, pero debo hacerlo, así tendré más oportunidades — Hablo en tono molesto, rencor y odio se podía detectar fácilmente en sus palabras.

Era una chica de 12 años de edad, cabello rojizo hasta la altura de los hombros, fríos ojos azules, marcas de bigote en sus mejillas, usando una chaqueta negra con franjas doradas, con un remolino en su espalda en color rojo, pechos copa B. Pantalones negros estilo anbu con vendas en sus tobillos sandalias ninja azules.

Jiraiya soltó un profundo suspiro, su ahijada se estállendo por un camino que no la llevara a ninguna parte, es su deber como padrino y único familiar, aunque técnicamente no lo es, llevarla por el buen camino.

— Debes olvidarte de él, Hikari. A Naruto no le gustaría que desperdicies tú vida de esa manera... Acéptalo el está... — Jiraiya no pudo terminar sus palabras dado que tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un kunai.

— ¡Cállate!... Nunca más intentes decir algo así en mi presencia, o te matare — Siseo Hikari, mientras liberará un poco de su instinto asesino y sus ojos se volvían rojos con la pupila rasgada.

Jiraiya, estaba por volver a decir algo, pero noto que ya habían llegado a las puertas de la aldea.

— Lo quieras o no tú hermano está muerto, acéptalo mocosa. — Hablo con seriedad el sabio, mientras se adelantada a hablar con los dormidos guardias, mientras Hikari se quedaba un poco atrás pensativa.

— _¿Muerto?... No, el no está muerto, mi corazón me lo dice... El no puede estar muerto... Al menos no hasta que le diga que lo siento, sólo quiero volver a verlo aunque sea una vez más... Necesito pedirle disculpas... — _pensamientos llenos de culpabilidad atormentaban la mente de Hikari Uzumaki, una escena llego a su mente, la de aquella tarde donde fue que vio por última vez a su hermano, la de ella llamándolo monstruo.

Los guardias de Konoha vieron extrañados, como una pelirroja de 12 años ingresaba a la aldea, con la cabeza gacha, fuera su imaginación o tal vez no, vieron lo que parecía una lágrima bajando por el ojo de la chica.

— Oye... — Llamó Kotetsu, pero la muchacha lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

Estaba por volver a llamarla e incluso detenerla en caso de ser necesario, pero la mano de Jiraiya lo detuvo.

— No te preocupes... ella viene conmigo — Intervino, bajando lentamente la mano se dio media vuelta y comenzó a seguir a la muchacha.

— Está bien... Creo — Un poco dudoso Kotetsu acepto.

* * *

><p>»»Algún punto en el país del fuego««.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto, respiraba de forma agitada, recorrer más de 25 kilómetros de ancho mar le costo mucho poder mágico, ahora caminada tranquilamente por un sendero boscoso, natural en las tierras del fuego, sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos recordaron lo que estaba escrito en la carta que le dejó su padre adoptivo.<p>

— _Naruto, siento tener que hacer esto de está forma y sin mirarte a la cara, pero debes saber que nuestro tiempo juntos a llegado a su fin. Es triste pero era inevitable, sin embargo aunque ya no este a tú lado, haré todo lo que este en mis alcances para poder ayudarte, junto con está carta encontrarás un collar que tiene a poderosas gemas atadas en el._

_La gema azul clara, será tú brújula, tú guía, no puedo decirte hacia donde te guiará porque ni yo lo se, la único que puedo decirte es que cuando brilla estarás cerca de tú objetivo o lo que sea de a donde te dirige la gema._

_Y sí te preguntas que hace la gema azul oscura, cuando quieras proteger lo que más quieres en el mundo y estas dispuesto a morir, con tal de proteger lo que más quieres, ese es el momento en que te comas, la gema, sí estas dispuesto a pagar el precio._

_Espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, hasta entonces..._

_Adiós._

Naruto, apretó fuertemente los amuletos en su cuello, mientras seguía avanzando, por aquel frondoso bosque. Sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos cuando en la lejanía vio como humo negro salía de entre los árboles, miro la gema en su cuello y está parecía brillar y elevarse levemente, apuntando en esa dirección.

— Hasta entonces... Padre — Con esas palabras siguió avanzando con determinación hacia el lugar que se veía de donde provenía el humo

* * *

><p>»»Konoha, 2:30 P.M««.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi escuchaba atentamente el informe de Jiraiya, en cuanto a las habilidades y técnicas de la jinchuriki del Kyubi, Hikari Uzumaki. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se apodero de sus secos y viejos labios, la chica era muy poderosa, estaba orgulloso de su nieta.<p>

— Realmente estoy sorprendido de lo bien que la has entrenado, Jiraiya. Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa... No mostró ninguna reacción al verme después de tanto tiempo, esperaba que al menos me llamará, "abuelito" como solía decirme... — Una mirada entre melancólica y preocupada, mostraba el viejo mono.

Hiruzen estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no noto como las manos de Jiraiya se convirtieron en puños, mientras apretada fuertemente sus dientes tanto que rechinaban.

— No seas hipócrita, ¿que esperabas?, que te siguiera queriendo como un abuelo, después de que nunca le contaste la verdad de que es una jinchuriki, que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de cuidarla de los maltratos que le daba la aldea a ella y su hermano, pues te lo tienes merecido... — Jiraiya hablo con gran enojo en su voz, sorprendido al tercer maestro Hokage.

— Sólo espero que estando en un equipo sea capaz de crear lazos con sus compañeros y quizás encontrar alguna razón para proteger Konoha — Esperanza se podía escuchar en la voz de Jiraiya, al no escuchar nada de su antiguo maestro, desapareció en un sunshin de hojas, mientras el Hokage se empezaba a cuestionar las acciones y decisiones que se tomaron tanto tiempo atrás.

— ¿Habremos echo bien en dejar que Jiraiya entrenara, a Hikari? — Se cuestionó mientras trataba de relajarse con el tabaco de su pipa.

* * *

><p>»»Calles de Konoha, 2:45 P.M««<p>

* * *

><p>Los aldeanos de Konoha, veían con miedo, como una chica pelirroja tenía bien sujeto por el cuello a un tipo, que había intentado golpearla al reconocerla como la "chica-zorro", la mirada fría y sin emociones que le dirigía al podré diablo, logró que a muchos les diera un leve escozor en la espalda, incluso varios dieron un pasó hacia atrás, atemorizados.<p>

— No vales la pena — Con desprecio Hikari tiro al sujeto que había intentado lastimarla, al suelo. Como simple basura.

— ¡Eres un demonio! — Grito un civil, mientras se echaba a correr, seguido de varios más.

Hikari, no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando hacia su destino... La academia ninja.

Por cada calle que pasaba murmullos escuchaba, así como también veía muchas miradas de odio, se detenía de vez en cuando en algunas partes de su caminata, viendo callejones, oscuros y sin salida hacía que sus recuerdos de su niñez salieran a flote.

Imágenes de ella siendo perseguida por una turba de aldeanos, llegaba a su mente, cuando la acorralaron en aquel callejón sin salida alguna, recordó como temblaba, mientras preguntaba el porque le hacían eso, recordó cuando cerro sus ojos esperando los golpes, nunca llegaron, sólo para tiempo después abrir sus parpados y sólo observar una cabellera rubia y la espalda de su hermano, mientras recibía los múltiples golpes de palos, piedras, y puños, todo mientras sonreía de manera tenue, feliz de poder proteger a su querida hermana.

Alejo esos recuerdos de su mente y siguió caminando, apresuró el pasó al ver que se le hacía tarde.

Llegó rápidamente a la academia, después de estar corriendo por diez minutos, miro para todos lados al no saber donde ir, vio un chunin en el corredor.

Debería de tener alrededor de 25 años de edad, cabello castaño, atado en una cola de caballo alta, una cicatriz cruzando por la mitad de su cara, vestimenta de chunin estándar.

— ¡Oiga! — Llamó tratando de obtener la atención del chunin, cosa que logró.

— Sí, ¿Que necesitas? — Pregunto el chunin, mirándola con curiosidad, nunca antes había visto a esa chica.

— ¿Sabe, donde está la clase que se graduara hoy de gennin? — Indago, Hikari. El chunin sonrió un poco.

— Tú debes de ser Hikari ¿cierto?, el Hokage me hablo que hoy vendrías a la prueba, por favor sígueme, yo soy uno de los que te realizara la prueba, pero primero debes de ir a el salón donde se realizará la primera prueba, que es un examen escrito, soy Iruka. Por cierto — Hablo Iruka mientras le hacia señas para que le siguiera.

— Un placer Iruka-sensei — Hikari hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras seguía al de cara cortada para realizar su prueba para gennin, estuvieron caminando un rato por el pasillo hasta que se detuvieron delante de una una puerta donde un gran bullicio se oía.

— _Al menos, no me miro con odio, sólo una mirada neutral — _Pensó mirando analíticamente a Iruka.

Una ceja de Iruka comenzó a temblar de la rabia, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y estos eran lentamente abiertos, demostrando gran enojo una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa se formó en su labios.

— Iré a dentro a calmar las cosas, cuando todo este más tranquilo podrás ingresar... Hikari-san — Con increíble calma Iruka hablo, mientras lentamente giraba la perilla.

— Hum... Está bien... Creo — Hikari un poco dudosa asintió.

Iruka entró de forma silenciosa al salón de clases, pasaron alrededor de dos minutos en que el boche seguía y parecía no detenerse, suspirando con fastidio Hikari se apoyo en una de las paredes del corredor, cerro un poco sus ojos, para abrirlos casi de inmediato al escuchar un fuerte alarido provenir del salón, dado que eso fue muy fuerte para ser un grito.

— ¡ Cállense mierda !.

La voz molesta de Iruka resonó por todo el pasillo una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de la pelirroja, al no escuchar ningún ruido después de ese grito, la puerta se abrió saliendo solamente la cabeza del chunin.

— Por favor adelante Hikari, ya todo está más calmado jejeje — Solicitó Iruka mientras abría un poco más la puerta para que la pelirroja entrara.

* * *

><p>»»Dentro del salón««.<p>

* * *

><p>Todo era silencioso en el salón de clases, los chicos miraban con un pequeño sonrojo a la chica que había entrado, más algunos "valientes" o idiotas como prefieran llamarlos comenzaron a hablar de las buenas curvas y buenos senos que tenía, pero claro no se referían así a ellos.<p>

— ¡Ho sí!, el gran rikudo a oído mis rezos y me ha enviado a está perrita para que sea mi compañera... — Un chico de pelo castaño y tatuajes en las mejillas, miraba con gran perversión a Hikari, mientras atrás suyo un pequeño perro blanco parecía negar con la cabeza.

El nombre del chico es... Kiba Inuzuka; heredero del clan Inuzuka, mucha perversión y nada de cerebro, siempre acompañado de su leal perro, Akamaru. El pequeño can parece tener más cerebro que su dueño.

— Etto... Kiba, no deberías... Hablar así de las mujeres... — Una chica peliazul y ojos perlados hablo... Nadien le presto atención , una nube de tormenta la cubrió.

Hinata Hyuga; miembro de la rama principal de la familia Hyuga, extremadamente tímida, tanto que sí la ven mucho tiempo se desmayara en el acto.

— Para mi que solamente nos viene a quitar la atención de Sasuke-kun — Hablo una rubia de ojos verdes, mientras miraba a una chica de cabellera rosada.

— Debes de estar en lo correcto Ino, ella sólo viene a quitarnos a Sasuke-kun — Apoyo la chica de cabello rosado a la rubia, mientras miraba con enojo a Hikari.

La primera es... Ino Yamanaka; futura heredera del clan Yamanaka y también la auto proclamada futura esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Mientras la segunda es... Sakura Haruno; ella viene de una familia de civiles por cual su apellido no es muy conocido, también es la "futura" esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, según palabras de ella.

Hikari vio con ojos afilados y peligrosos al Inuzuka, no le gusto para nada el comentario del chico perro, aunque por el momento debería de buscar un lugar donde sentarse, luego ajustará cuentas con el, vio con rapidez los puestos libres, había uno al lado de un chico que no parada de comer papas, negó mentalmente. Al lado de un chico que estaba durmiendo como un oso en plena invernacion, volvió a negar. Al lado de un tipo raro de gafas oscuras, vio como un insecto se subía por las mangas del chico, definitivamente... No. Siguió así un buen rato hasta que vio al más "normal" de todos, se dirigió hacia allí.

— Que problemático... Otra chica fan — Murmuro Shikamaru, mientras abría su ojo derecho unos segundos antes de volver a cerrarlo y comenzar a roncar.

— _Maldita sea otra estúpida chica fan... Al menos está es un poco... ¿linda? _— Pensó Sasuke mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Muy bien sí ya dejaron de mirar a Hikari... Es hora de comenzar la primera prueba que es un examen escrito, Mizuki-sensei les dará unas hojas con preguntas que deberán de responder dentro de una hora — Iruka señalo a otro chunin de la misma edad que el.

Mizuki sonrió de forma amigable mientras comenzaba a repartir las hojas, sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando llegó donde Hikari, una mirada de odio reemplazo esa sonrisa amigable que tenía hasta hace unos minutos.

—Toma... Niña — Dijo con lengua afilada Mizuki, mientras dejo el papel enfrente de la pelirroja.

— Tú... Desgraciado — Susurro Hikari con veneno, sólo para que Mizuki la escuchara, una sonrisa cruel se formó en los labios de Mizuki.

— Y ¿como se encuentra tú hermano mayor? — Pregunto con crueldad Mizuki, ya sabiendo lo que le había ocurrido al rubio.

Mizuki sonrío con gran satisfacción, al ver como la chica bajaba la cabeza, eso le alegro el día, poder hacer sufrir a la "chica-zorro" era algo muy placentero, siguió repartiendo las hojas con gran alegría, sin saber que había cavado su propia tumba.

—_ Lo mataré, de alguna manera lo mataré, le cortare los labios para nunca más volver a ver su horrible sonrisa, ni creas que me he olvidado que eras uno de los que me perseguía para golpearme... Te devolveré todos los golpes que le diste a Oni-chan _— Los pensamientos vengativos y rencorosos se manifestaban en la mente de la Uzumaki menor.

El examen escrito para Hikari no fue nada difícil, su padrino le había enseñado todo eso el primer año que habían comenzado a viajar juntos. El segundo examen tampoco fue la gran cosa para ella, tenía que realizar tres simples jutsu, el de transformación, sustitución y clones, aunque en el de clones tuvo que realizar el jutsu múlticlones de sombra, que le había enseñado Jiraiya, ante la sorpresa de Iruka y todos los demás aspirantes a gennin.

— Bien, el siguiente examen sera mostrar algún jutsu, que no hayan aprendido en la academia, puede ser algún jutsu de su clan o quizás alguno elemental, pero claro esto no es obligatorio, el que quiera puede tomar su banda ninja y retirarse, mañana debe de venir al anuncio de los equipos — Iruka anuncio, mientras señalaba a Mizuki que estaba al lado de una mesa donde había varias bandas ninjas con el símbolo de Konoha.

Obviamente ninguno de los aspirantes para gennin quería dejar pasar está oportunidad de lucirse y mostrar algunos de sus ataques elementales y técnicas secretas y quizás poder dejar mal al Uchiha, llamado "el genio de la generación".

— Como esto es muy problemático yo me retiró... Nos vemos mañana Iruka-sensei — Como era de esperarse del vago de Shikamaru Nara, prefirió retirarse antes de hacer algo muy problemático, aunque eso no necesariamente debería de ser verdad.

Hikari veía con mirada analítica la jugada del Nara, hizo algo muy listo a su parecer, el tiene claridad para ver las consecuencias que habría provocado sí hubiera mostrado alguno de sus jutsu.

—_ Muy listo en verdad, prefirió retirarse y guardar sus trucos bajo su manga, al mismo tiempo consiguió que lo subestimaran, dándole cierta ventaja síes que algún día llega a enfrentarse en algún momento contra los que están aquí presentes, como en los exámenes para chunin de los que me hablo Jiraiya... En verdad muy listo _— Analizo Hikari, la jugada del Nara, el engaño es la mejor arma de un ninja, sonrío mentalmente mientras lo veía tomar su banda ninja y marcharse, mientras escuchaba murmureos de los otros aspirantes que decían que no tenía ninguna técnica y por eso se retiró.

— Yo también me retirare sensei — Hikari decidió seguir el ejemplo del Nara y guardarse sus trucos para otra ocasión.

— Je, claro Hikari, toma tu banda y ven mañana temprano para que sepas en que equipo quedaste — Iruka sonrió la chica era lista.

Hikari, llegó donde Mizuki, sin embargo en vez de tomar la banda que el chunin le ofrecía, lo ignoro y cogió una de las que había en el mesón, pero antes de irse le dedico unas palabras a Mizuki.

— Ni creas que me he olvidado de todo lo que nos hiciste a mi y a mi hermano... Ten por seguro que te cobraré todos los golpes — Susurro Hikari para que solamente Mizuki la escuchara, antes de que el chunin pudiera responderle Hikari desapareció en un sunshin de hojas, ante la sorpresa de Mizuki.

* * *

><p>»»Bosques del país del fuego, 6:50 P.M««.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto seguía caminando por aquel sendero, los rayos del sol ya naranjas, anunciaban que pronto llegaría la noche, eso no le preocupaba, lo que sí tenía ganado toda su atención era el intenso brillo que provenía de su cuello, como sí estuviera todavía más cerca de donde sea que lo llevara esa cosa. En realidad el no tenía donde ir ni tampoco algún objetivo claro, por ahora sólo se dedicará a seguir a donde sea que le lleve la gema en su cuello, sus desarrollados oídos le permitieron captar como una gran cantidad de personas se dirigía en su dirección, posiblemente huyendo de donde proviene el humo, que había hace algunas horas, claro que sea lo que fuera que se estuviera quemando, de sus restos ya sólo quedarían cenizas y brazas.<p>

Olfateo el aire en busca de saber cuántos olores se dirigían hacia el, sus ojos desprovistos de emociones miraron hacía enfrente, varias siluetas se observaron a lo lejos, acercándose rápidamente hacia su posición.

— Al parecer persiguen a alguien, por sus firmas de olores y la gran cantidad de sonidos que escucho... Son alrededor de siete personas... Pero hay una más pequeña — Razono en voz alta, su tiempo de vivir sin el sentido de la vista le ayudaron a mejorar enormemente sus otros sentidos.

Volvió a mirar hacia adelante, en ningún momento ha detenido sus pasos, después de unos diez minutos más de caminata, se detuvo al observar a las personas que el había detectado tiempo atrás.

Se trataba de siete hombres, robustos y de grandes músculos, algunos tenían varias cicatrices en sus rostros, así como también iban armados con katanas y todo tipo de armas filosas. Perseguían cuales perros de caza a una pequeña niña.

La niña debería de tener 9 años de edad, sólo vistiendo un vestido de color marrón, su cabello era largo y estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta, de color negro, unos extraños ojos uno de color lila y el otro de color negro.

La respiración de la pequeña era agitada y rápida, sentía sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, trataba de apresurar el paso, estaba segura que si esos tipos la atrapaban, no le esperaría nada bueno.

— _Realmente, lo siento... Espero me perdonen _— Fue la línea de pensamientos que tubo, miro hacia adelante y sus ojos adquirieron cierto alivio, justo a unos cuántos metros delante de ella estaba un chico rubio mayor que ella, quizás era su salvación.

— ¡Ayúdame por favor! — gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Rápidamente la niña antes de que Naruto le diera respuesta alguna, se escondió detrás de el, los que la perseguían llegaron segundos después, Naruto detuvo su caminar observando atentamente a los sujetos, su mirada vacía los analizaba.

— ¡Oye mocoso! — Llamó uno de ellos mientras daba un pasó hacia adelante, mientras señalaba a la niña en su espalda.

— ¡Entréganos a esa chica, sí no quieres morir! — Amenazó mientras ponía su mano en la katana que tenía en su cintura tratando de intimidarlo.

Naruto vio a los sujetos luego a la niña, un par de veces, el no la conocía, no sabía quién era, estaba rodeado por gran cantidad de enemigos de los cuales no sabía que nivel ni poderes tenían, cualquiera le entregaría en el acto a la infante y seguiría tranquilamente su camino, olvidándose de que alguna vez vio a esa chica, sí el sólo quería seguir hacia donde lo llevara la gema en su cuello, además de que la niña no era su responsabilidad ni su problema.

Los ojos de la pequeña infante se abrieron con gran shock y miedo al ver como el rubio daba un pasó al lado dejándola al descubierto, y entregándola a los bandidos, mientras el seguía caminando tranquilamente.

— Eres listo chico, sabes lo que te conviene... Es hora de irnos, Senna-chan — Con gran alegría el tipo comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la niña pasando por al lado de Naruto, el sólo quería a la chica, nada más.

Naruto siguió avanzando por entre los bandidos, que se hacían aún lado para darle el paso, los oídos de Naruto escucharon, los forcejeos que hacía la niña para tratar de ser libre de su captor.

Sin embargo dos de los bandidos se pusieron delante de Naruto, cortando el pasó, los sujetos tenían unas maliciosas sonrisas en sus rostros mientras miraban fijamente la gema que brillaba con intensidad en el cuello del rubio.

— Interesante joya llevas hay, chico... Quizás el jefe te dejo ir sí no interferías en su camino, pero el no hablaba por nosotros jejeje — El tipo de la derecha hablo, era un poco flaco y sus facciones eran huesudas, la avaricia era visible en sus ojos.

— Vamos, entréganos el collar, sí quieres salir vivo de está — El tipo de la izquierda hablo con su gran sonrisa de superioridad, sus ojos brillaban ante la posibilidad de alguna ganancia por la gema.

La pequeña niña llamada Senna, veía con lastima como los sujetos rodeaban al chico, seguramente lo irán a golpear y robar, cerro fuertemente sus ojos, quizás sí no hubiera pedido su ayuda, ni haberse escondido detrás del, quizás nada de esto le ocurriera.

— Je, apresúrense en terminar rápido con el chico, muchachos, no tenemos que hacer esperar al jefe — El sujeto que llevaba a Senna debajo de su brazo hablo, los demás bandidos asintieron y se lanzaron contra el chico.

El primero en lanzar un golpe fue el tipo flaco, su puño se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la cara del rubio, sin embargo antes de que estállegara el chico, echo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mientras el puñetazo, pasaba por delante de la cara de Naruto.

— ¿Pero que rayos? — Pregunto un tipo obeso al ver como el rubio esquiva el golpe de su compañero.

Los ojos de Senna se abrieron con gran sorpresa así como también los de los presentes al ver como el rubio en un rápido giro esquivaba una patada, que venia desde su espalda.

— ¡Idiotas, ataquen todos! — Gritó el aparente líder, mientras los demás obedecían y se lanzaban contra Naruto.

Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo. Los movimientos que hacía Naruto, cada vez que esquivaba los ataques, los tipos comenzaron a sacar sus katanas y espadas, así como también cadenas y cuchillos, de un salto, elevándose casi dos metros en el aire, Naruto esquivo una cadena que se dirigía por su costado derecho. La cadena golpeó accidentalmente a uno de los bandidos haciendo que cayera al suelo con su nariz rota y quejándose de dolor.

— ¡Maldito! — Exclamó, un sujeto mientras lanzaba su cuchilla como sí se tratara de un kunai contra Naruto.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron en gran sorpresa y shock al ver como enfrente del rubio una especie de círculo de color azulado se formaba, mientras el cuchillo parecía desviarse ante el tacto con el círculo, estiro su brazo hacia el frente, mientras el círculo parecía brillar.

— ¡¿Acaso es un ninja?! — Pregunto uno, mientras daba un pasó hacia atrás, ellos no eran rivales para un ninja.

El rubio se echo un poco hacia atrás mientras inflaba un poco el pecho, mientras recordaba que este fue el primer ataque que le enseñó Watatsumi.

* * *

><p><strong>»»Flasnback««.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Podemos ver como un Naruto de seis años estaba, observando atentamente a el gran dragón del agua Watatsumi. El reptil volador se encontraba explicándole los primeros pasos para realizar la técnica más básica de cualquier Dragón Slayer.<em>

_— _**_Bien Naruto como hace algún tiempo lograste aprender a percibir la magia y dominarle a un nivel más o menos aceptable, te voy a enseñar la primera técnica de Dragón Slayer de Agua, está es la más básica, pero no por eso quiere decir que sea la más débil _**_—Explicada watatsumi, mientras miraba el mar, acercándose un poco a el mientras se paraba en forma cuadrupeda y comenzaba a reunir la magia en su boca._

_—_**_ Primero, despeja tú mente de cualquier pensamiento que tengas, concéntrate en el agua, sientela alrededor de tu cuerpo, reúne el poder mágico en tu boca, ve el ataque ya echo en tú mente, cuando sientas que es el momento, ¡liberalo de golpe mientras exclamas con orgullo... ! — _**_Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con admiración mientras veía como el mar se partía a la mitad ante el poderoso ataque de su padre._

* * *

><p><strong>»»Fin Flasnback««<strong>

* * *

><p>Los bandidos retrocedieron varios pasos al ver como detrás del rubio se formaba la imagen de un gran dragón azulado, mirándolos con gran fiereza, los ojos de la pequeña Senna, veían maravillados al chico.<p>

— ¡Rugido del Dragón de Agua! — Exclamó Naruto mientras de su boca salía una gran cantidad de agua a presión.

— ¡Haaaa! — Gritaron con dolor los bandidos mientras eran mandado a volar en todas direcciones algunos se arrastraron varios metros por el suelo, mientras otros chocaron con gran fuerza contra los árboles cercanos, todos quedaron bien inconscientes.

— ¡¿Pero que mierda fue eso?! — Grito el único de los delincuentes que quedaba de pie, mientras retrocedía atemorizado, dejando caer duramente al suelo a la pequeña Senna.

— Ese fue mi ataque de Rugido... ¡Soy el Dragón Slayer de Agua! — Exclamó con orgullo Naruto.

— ¡¿Dragón Slayer de Agua?! — Se pregunto para sí mismo el tipo, quiso volver a hablar pero vio con terror como delante del rubio había otra vez ese extraño círculo, está vez el chico tenía su brazo derecho levantado.

— ¡Bala del Dragón de Agua! — Volviendo a gritar Naruto invoca su técnica mientras en su mano derecha se reunía una pequeña cantidad de agua, cerrando su mano y lanzando su puño al frente una compacta y azulada bala de agua salía, volando a toda velocidad contra el bandido

— Volviendo a gritar Naruto invoca su técnica mientras en su mano derecha se reunía una pequeña cantidad de agua, cerrando su mano y lanzando su puño al frente una compacta y azulada bala de agua salía, volando a toda velocidad contra el bandido.

— ¡Haaaa! — La bala de agua le dio de lleno en toda la cabeza, y para terror de Senna, la cabeza fue arrancada del cuerpo del sujeto.

Senna veía como lentamente el cuerpo decapitado del sujeto que la había estado persiguiendo, caía al suelo, donde antes estuvo su cabeza, ahora sólo salía un geiser de sangre, vio al chico que lo había echo, sus ojos no mostraban nada ni gestos faciales tenía, ojos vacíos y sin sentimientos, eso fue lo que vio en la mirada del chico, era como sí estuviera delante de un muerto en vida, pero en vez de sentir miedo del muchacho... tuvo gran simpatía por el, era como estar delante de un espejo.

Naruto bajo lentamente el brazo, sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo sangrante e inerte de quién fue alguna vez una persona con sueños y metas en su vida, hoy habían acabado al encontrarse con Naruto Uzumaki, se llevó su mano a su corazón notado su irregular ritmo cardíaco, pero no era por las técnicas ni por el esfuerzo físico que había realizado, no. Este sentimiento era nuevo para el.

— _¿Que es esto?... Mi corazón late de prisa y de forma irregular, ¿Que es este sentimiento que tengo?... Mi mente sólo puede_ _pensar en el combate, ¿Por que no siento nada al ver a ese sujeto muerto? _— La mente de Naruto era un caos, había asesinado a alguien, pero a el no le importaba, quería saber que fue eso que sintióen su cuerpo cuando estaba luchando, sólo pensaba en seguir peleando, quería mantener para siempre esa sensación de que... Podía sentir algo.

— Etto... Gracias por ayudarme, prometo que de algún modo te lo pagaré — La voz de la niña que estaban persiguiendo esos sujetos, lo saco de sus pensamientos, tuvo que agachar la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos volvían a ser tan vacíos como siempre.

— No lo hice por ti, esos tipos me estaban por robar, sólo me defendía, no te hagas ideas que no son verdad — Sin más que decir Naruto se dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir su camino, donde lo guíe la gema que le dejó su padre.

Senna veía como lentamente la espalda de aquel chico se alejada a paso calmado, miro sus alrededores notando la cantidad de bandidos inconscientes y que en cualquier momento despertarían a paso rápido comenzó a seguir a Naruto.

— No me sigas — La primera advertencia llegó a los oídos de la pequeña, mientras Naruto se daba la vuelta y la miraba con sus vacíos ojos azules, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

Naruto vio como la niña agachaba la cabeza y se quedaba quieta, satisfecho volvió a caminar en dirección donde antes había visto el humo, pasaron alrededor de unos cinco minutos, cuando de improviso se da la vuelta y hay está la misma niña siguiéndolo.

— Te dije que no me siguieras, sí continuas persiguendome... Te lastimare — Amenazó está vez el bigotudo, volviendo a seguir su marcha, pasaron alrededor de unos dos minutos y Naruto podía escuchar perfectamente el resonar de los pequeños pasos atrás suyo, un círculo mágico azulado se formó en su mano izquierda, dándose la vuelta disparó una gran cantidad de agua contra la niña, obviamente no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para asustarla, la niña se arrastro varios metros por el suelo.

— Cuando voltee de nuevo y veo que todavía estas siguiéndome, el siguiente será más fuerte... ¡Ahora lárgate mocosa! — Naruto volvió a retomar su caminata está vez bien seguro que no lo volvería a seguir.

Nuevos vínculos se forman, así como también nuevos deseos y metas, aparecen nuevos sentimientos y viejos remordimientos también, deseos de venganza, así como también nuevas esperanzas, apariciones enigmáticas y llenas de misterio. Destinos que se entrelazan aunque las personas no lo quieran, el reloj de la vida comienza lentamente a moverse.

.

Muy bien capitulo terminado, ¿es idea mía o cada ves son más extensos los capítulos?... ¡Ba!, seguro y les gusta, jejeje. Como pudieron leer hubo un pequeño salto en el tiempo, se me hacía más fácil hacerlo de está forma. En cuanto a Naruto v/s Bandidos, espero me haya quedado bien, y para los que estén pensando que esto va a ser un Naruto dios, siento decepcionarlos pero Naruto no será invencible.

Continuando con la historia, Senna: es un pequeño OC, este será el único que agregue que tendrá gran importancia en la historia. Quizás hayan algún otro pero no serán nada importantes, ademas las personalidades de Naruto y Senna, estarán inspirados en dos personajes de bleach, pero no sera mucho jejeje.

También quiero decirles que este será como el primer arco de está historia, Naruto recorrerá las naciones elementales, será como un Jack Sparrow, yendo donde lo guíe la gema, pero obviamente no tendrá su personalidad.

En cuanto al sentimiento que experimentada Naruto después de tantos años de no sentir nada, no era placer ni nada de eso, con el tiempo sabrán cual era y si Naruto se hará adicto a eso jejejeje, bueno sin más que decir me despido.

Atte; BuhoCósmico01.

Pd: Quizás cambie el nombre de la historia, es que siento que el que tiene no le va., espero lees hayna gustado todos los capitulos jejeje, ¿Review?.


End file.
